Our Bloody Story
by RyanBellanotte
Summary: Misuki is back in this new installment. After an accidental biting Misuki becomes a vampire and ends uo at cross academy. Her family back at headquarters is worried and sends Kasi to find her. After becoming a student herself this school gets spun around.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, sunny day at cross academy. The day class was having class. As usual Zero and Yuki were sleeping when the teacher stood up. "Alright class, we have a new student. Please make her feel welcome. Please come in Misuki." He said, gesturing towards the door. A girl with long robin blue hair and a moon like scar over her left eye walked in.

"Hi, I'm Misuki Naraka. Pleased to meet you all." She said. Zero woke up over the commotion and saw the girl. He had overheard her name, but ignored until now. She was so pretty to him. But he didn't say a word. "Why don't you take a seat next to Zero, Misuki?" The teacher asked. Everyone fell silent. Zero was shocked that he had to sit next to the blue haired beauty. He looked at her, and then looked away as if he were uninterested.

Yuki saw all of this and snickered to herself. "It's so obvious he likes the new girl." She thought. Soon it was time for the night class to begin. Yuki and Zero were doing their guardian duties, which basically meant keeping the fan girls at bay. The moon dorm kids came out. Misuki was in the front and saw the night class students. They were all pretty, but one girl stood out in particular.

She had short, choppy hot pink hair. Part of it fell over her eye. And she had stunning bright green eyes. A guy stood close by her. He was taller than her. He had light blonde hair. And he too had bright eyes but his were blue instead of green. "Who are they?" Misuki asked a girl named Yori. "Oh, that's the night class. The one in the front is Kaname Kuran. He's the president of the night class. Next to him are Akatsuki Kain and Hanbusa Aido. They're cousins. And Next to Aido is Sakura Kuroya. She's his girlfriend." Yori replied.

"That's a lot off vampires." Misuki thought. Suddenly her gaze went to Zero. "He's the one I sat next to in class. His name was Zero, wasn't it?" Misuki asked. "Yeah. And the one next to him is Yuki Cross. They're childhood friends." Yori told her. Suddenly her head started throbbing. "Oh man this isn't good at all." She thought. She started to walk away when Yori grabbed her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Yori asked. "Yeah. It's just a little headache." Misuki replied. "Oh. Okay." Yori said.

Later that night Misuki walked around to clear her head. Then she heard people talking. She walked around the corner and saw Zero surrounded by a few night class students. "What the hell is going on here?" She asked. Yuki showed up after jumping from the balcony. "Fighting is prohibited!" She shouted. Without noticing Yuki, Zero walked away.

"Where is he going?" She thought. Then she followed him back to the school. She followed him until he disappeared. "Where did he go?" She asked herself. "Looking for me?" Asked a chilling voice. She felt fangs near her neck. "Oh the irony! This is twice I've been bitten! Two fucking times!" She thought angrily. Zero sunk his fangs deeper into Misuki's flesh. "Your blood…It's…different." He said.

Just then Sakura, Aido, Kaname, and Yuki appeared. "ZERO STOP!" Yuki yelled. Zero looked up. "Zero, you need to stop." Sakura said. Misuki noticed that she was quite calm. "Yuki, why did you have to come?" Zero asked. "You disappeared on me." She replied crossly.

"Are you okay?" Kaname asked Misuki. "Um yeah. But don't worry. This isn't the first time I've been bitten. "Intriguing." Sakura gasped under her breath. "Maybe you're like Zero." Aido said. "What do you mean?" Misuki asked. "Zero is a vampire. But since he's a guardian he can't come to the moon dorm." Sakura said darkly. "Sakura there's no need to say it like that!" Aido said. "Sorry. I'm just tired is all." Sakura said quietly.

"Let's go to the headmaster. He'll know what to do." Kaname said. Misuki nodded. Everyone walked to the headmaster's office. At the door Sakura and Aido were walking back the way they came. "Where are you two going?" Misuki asked. "To class. Kaname got us out, but we need to go back. It's just you, Kaname, Yuki, and Zero. Don't worry. If you want, you can come visit in the moon dorm, if you're allowed." Aido said kindly, and then smiled. Sakura didn't say anything.

"We must go Aido-kun." Sakura said to him. "Oh right! Let's go Sakura-chan." Aido said. "Bye Misuki. It was nice to meet you." Sakura just looked at Misuki as her and Aido walked off. Misuki could tell there was something about Sakura that made her feel sad. For a moment, she saw fear in Sakura's eyes. "Don't mind Sakura. She's just afraid you'll be like us. It's not fun being a vampire for some people." Kaname said. "Like I care if I'm a vampire." Misuki said. Blood still oozed from the wound on her neck.

She felt woozy. "Whoa…" She muttered. "Dammit Zero! Now I'm nauseous thanks to you!" Misuki snapped. "Whatever. You said it wasn't that big a deal." He replied bored-like. "Stop fighting." Kaname said. He opened the door to the headmaster's office. "Headmaster." Kaname said softly. "Ah Kaname! Yuki! Zero! What a nice surprise! Who's your friend?" The headmaster asked.

"I'm Misuki. I'm new here." Misuki said. "Wow. She's bold." Zero thought. "What a nice surprise! I just love new students!" Headmaster cross said gleefully. "Shut it." Zero said. "Anyways Misuki might be a vampire, headmaster. I think you might have made a miscalculation by putting Misuki into the day class." Kaname said. "Are you sure? Misuki have you had any pain recently? Headache? Sore throat?" The headmaster asked.

"Well, now that you mention it I did have a headache earlier today." Misuki said. "Hmmm. Maybe you should have been placed in the moon dorm. Open your mouth." The headmaster instructed. Misuki was confused but opened her mouth anyways. "I see fangs, headmaster." Kaname said softly. "Alright. I'll transfer her to the moon dorm. Have someone help her out okay?" Headmaster said. "Of course. Good bye Yuki. Zero. Come Misuki, we have things to do." Kaname said.

Misuki nodded. She followed him to the dorm. It was close to morning. She yawned. "Getting used to our customs?" Kaname asked. "Yeah." She replied softly. When she was inside Sakura was waiting in the living room. "Ah Sakura, would you mind showing Misuki around our dorm?" Kaname asked. Sakura stood up. She was wearing a skirt and a button up white shirt. She had heels on also.

"Alright Kaname-sama. Misuki-san follow me. I'll show you around." Sakura said quietly. "Good. See you later." Kaname said as he walked up the stairs and disappeared. Sakura yawned. "I'm not usually up at this hour so bear with me. Alright? This is the living room." Sakura said. After the tour Sakura took her to a room. "You'll be staying with me. I don't have anyone with me because I didn't want anyone here. I really like my space. You know?" Sakura asked. Misuki nodded.

"But I like you, kid. You're pretty cool. So I'll let you stay. Oh I almost forgot. We need to get your stuff." Sakura said. "Kid? I'm not a kid." Misuki thought. "So were going to the sun dorm. I'm not allowed there. No vampire is. But we have to go there to get your stuff. All the students are in their classes so we should be good. Ready?" Sakura asked. "Let's go." Misuki said.

They walked down the stairs and slipped into the sunlight. Misuki saw it was bright, but tolerated it. Sakura, on the other hand, hated it. "God it sucks to be a vampire at the moment." She cursed. Misuki laughed. They arrived at the sun dorm. They went in, found her stuff, and walked back out. "Hey Sakura?" Misuki asked. "Yeah?" Sakura replied boredly carrying one of Misuki's bags. "Will I see Zero again?" Misuki asked. "Yeah. He runs the patrols with Yuki. What, do you love him or something?" Sakura questioned.

"N-NO!" Misuki replied sharply. "Yeah. Right. Whatever." Sakura yawned. "Hey Sakura, how did you become a vampire?" Misuki asked. "To tell you the truth, I'm a pureblood. Only Kaname knows. I didn't tell anyone else because it would cause an up roar. I actually like hiding that fact." Sakura said. "But you can't tell anyone. Got it?"

"Yeah of course! Why would I tell anyone a secret about my friend?" Laughed Misuki. Sakura smiled. "I guess I can trust you after all." Sakura said. They soon got to the dorm and walked up to their room. Sakura opened the door and set down the bags she was carrying. Sakura took off her heels and unfolded her covers.

"I'm going to bed. Your bed is over there. Night." Sakura said. She yawned and pulled the covers over her head and fell asleep. "This is going to be fun." Misuki thought. Then there was a knock at the door. Misuki got up to get it when Aido burst through the door. "What the hell!" Misuki shouted. "Hey guys!" He replied.

**************FLASHBACK TO PREVIOUS LIFE*****************

"LAVI!" Misuki shouted. "You act just like him!" "Huh?" Aido asked confusingly. "Who's that?" "Oh he was a friend from my previous life. He would always burst into the room just like you did." Misuki explained. "WHAT? A previous life?" Aido shouted. "Ugh…What's with all the shouting?" Sakura groaned.

"Oh, did I wake you?" Aido asked. "Yeah. You both did! I'm trying to sleep over here!" Sakura complained. "I'm sorry! May I come in?" Aido asked. "Sure." Sakura said. She yawned as she got out of bed. Aido crossed the room and grabbed Sakura's hand. He bit a little and licked the blood. "Am I your personal blood bag?" Sakura asked softly. "Of course, but your more than that. You're my true love." Aido replied softly.

"Hmmm. Why thank you love." She replied as she licked his neck. "Do you guys do that? Like feed off of each other?" Misuki asked. "We're attached. We do that sometimes." Aido said. "It's not uncommon here." Sakura added. "Oh really?" Misuki asked. "Yeah." Aido replied. Sakura yawned again and laid her head on his shoulder. "Go get some sleep." Aido said. "Will you be here when I wake?" Sakura asked. "Yes, my lady." He replied.

"Okay, going back to sleep." Sakura yawned. Misuki turned, walked out of the room, and headed outside. When she was outside she saw Yuki and Zero patrolling. She jumped into a tree to stay out of sight and listened to there conversation.

"Zero, you don't look well." Yuki said. "I'm fine. Just do your job." Zero replied bluntly. "You sure?" Yuki asked. "Yes." He said. "Do you need blood?" She asked. "Why must you tempt me?" He scowled. "I told you I'd give it to you. I made a vow and I intend to keep it!" Yuki yelled madly. "Yuki….Please…Lets not talk about it. The moon dorm will be out in a few." Zero said. "Ok." She huffed. Misuki dropped out of the tree because the said nothing else. She slipped back in the dorm to get ready. She went into her room and found Sakura and Aido asleep.

"Aido-san, Sakura-san, its time for class." Misuki said. "God. What a pain." Aido said. Sakura grunted and hid her face under the sheets. "Saku-chan! Wake up time!" He yelled. "Fine! I'm up! I'm up!" She groaned. They got ready and went downstairs. "Good morning Sakura, Aido." Said a cheery blonde vampire. "Oh good morning Ichijo." Sakura and Aido said.

"Oh good to see you." A boy with choppy brown hair said. "Hi Shiki." Sakura replied. "Hi." He said back. He yawned boredly. "Oh, is this the new girl everyone's talking about?" Ichijo asked. "Yes. I'm Misuki Naraka." Misuki said. "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Ichijo and this is Shiki." Ichijo said. "Nice to meet you both." She replied. "Time for class. The fan girls are waiting. " He said cheerfully. "Fan girls? I HATE fan girls!" Misuki said. She shuddered at the very thought of girls attacking them on the way to class.

"Don't worry Misuki. We get protected by the disciplinary committee." Kaname said. "Good morning Kaname-sama." Misuki said. "Good morning. Oh Sakura-san, I need you and Ichijo to do something for me. Would you mind not going to class today?" Kaname asked. "Yes Kaname-sama. I'll go find Ichijo now. What is it you want us to do?" Sakura asked.

"I need you to head outside and kill a level e that's been running around lately. Headmaster Cross's orders." Kaname said so quietly to where no one but Sakura could hear him. "Yes sir." Sakura said and she walked to Ichijo. She talked to him and his face got serious. They left soon after. The dorm kids were walking to class. Misuki saw the fan girls squealing. She also saw Zero and Yuki protecting the night class. Misuki walked secretly to Zero.

"Will you meet me tonight? At the garden?" She asked in his ear. He looked at her and nodded. Misuki smiled and waved, then ran back to the night class. Kaname was watching the whole time. "So you like Zero I take it?" Kaname asked from behind her. Misuki squealed. "Kaname-sama!" Misuki whined. "Oh did I startle you? My bad." Kaname said. He laughed softly.

"Oh well. I do like him." Misuki said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I did hear the whole thing and I do wish you would ask me before you do something like that. You may go but you seem like you have something on your mind. Care to share it with me?" Kaname asked. "I have a couple of questions. Is there some place we can talk alone?" She asked quietly. "Of course. Follow me." Kaname said. They went to a room that was near the class. Kaname closed the door after Misuki had gone in.

"So, what are your questions?" Kaname asked. "One, how did Sakura come to this school? Two, why would it cause and uproar if Sakura told everyone she was a pureblood. Three, why did she only tell you and me?" Misuki asked. "The answer to your first question is this: Sakura came to this school because she had to tell me some news. She's a very close friend of mine. She's been with me as long as Ichijo, if not longer. Anyways she told me she bit a young girl by accident. She needed help so I told her to become a student here, but hide the fact that she was a pureblood.

I told her she may only tell one person. One that she trusts very closely. It's been a long time since she told anyone. I expect that you honor her wish to keep it secret. Now question number two. It would cause uproar because I'm the only pureblood here. If word had it that there were two purebloods, it would cause all this peace to become nothing.

Question number three is easy. She trusts us dearly. It's uncommon for her to trust someone as new as you, but I believe she had a reason. You may ask her when she returns. Anymore questions?" Kaname asked. "I found out all I wanted to know. And I think I knew who she bit." Misuki whispered. "Who was it?" Kaname asked.

"It was….me." Misuki said after an eerie silence. "I see. Now I can make sense of why she told you." Kaname said. Misuki knew who bit her now. Her roommate Sakura Kuroya. The pureblood. The one who stole her humanity away. Just then the window opened and there stood Sakura. She was standing on a branch near the window sill.

"You took care of the level e?" Kaname asked. "As you wished Kaname-sama." Sakura said. "And I assume you already told Misuki about me and how I bit her." "I never knew you bit her; she figured that on her own. I simply told her what you told me." Kaname said. "So you're the one who took my life away from me!" Misuki shouted furiously.

"Yes and it was an accident. I was chasing a level e." Sakura scoffed. "Heh. I guess I'll have to show you guys my past. And I'm showing Headmaster, Zero, Yuki, and Aido too." Misuki said. "Ok. Do you want to show them now or later?" Kaname asked. "Now if possible." Misuki said. "Alright. I'll go get Aido. You two can get Zero and Yuki." Kaname said.

"Ok we'll do that. See you later." Misuki said. So she and Sakura went to fetch the disciplinary committee. When they got to the headmasters office Kaname and Aido were already there. "Hey guys." Aido said. "Hey Aido." Misuki replied. "So you're going to tell us about your past Misuki-chan?" Headmaster asked. "I'm not only going to tell you, I'm going to **show** it to you. And drop the –chan." Misuki said.

"What do you mean, show us?" Yuki asked. "It seems I have the power to look at and show my past to other people. That is, if I want to." Misuki said. "Interesting." The headmaster said. "And there's something I have to say before we begin. So don't freak out." Sakura said. "Alright." Aido replied. "Right!" Yuki said. "Humph. Whatever." Zero muttered.

"Here it goes. I'm a pureblood." Sakura announced. Aido's mouth dropped. Yuki and Zero looked shaken. "But Kaname is president. I backed down from it. Treat me like you would everyone else." Sakura said. "But you're a pureblood. We're supposed to respect you and Kaname." Aido said. "Ok then, respect me by keeping this a secret." Sakura said.

"Yes Sakura-sama." Aido said. "Don't call me –Sama. Love me like we were Aido." Sakura said. "OK! " Aido said as he glomped her. "Now show us you're past." Cross instructed. "Alright." Misuki said. Then they saw an image. "What you're seeing now is my friends and family. This is my twin Sakura and my little sister Kasi. Then there is my cousin Lovetta. This was my boyfriend Allen Walker and our **adopted** son Aren. This guy is my Sakura's boyfriend Yuu Kanda, but never call him by his first name or he'll get pissed off. The little girl is their **adopted **daughter Yuu-chan. Then the red headed one over there is Kasi's boyfriend Lavi. Next to him are Lovetta's boyfriend Tyki and their children Asuka and Haru.

Now I'll go to friends. The one in the white is Head Chief Komui Lee. To tell you the truth he was a pain in the ass. And the girl next to him is his sister Lenalee." Zero could've sworn he heard hatred in her voice as she said her name. "Let's just say we didn't get along too well. This is the science department. I knew Reever and Jonny the best.

And this is Bak, Fou, Loufau, Rikei, and Shifu of the Asia branch." Misuki continued. "I had so many friends and family." "Very intruiging." Sakura said. "But I had to leave. I don't know if it was the right choice to make but…." She paused. "But?" Cross asked. "But I miss them so much! They were my family and I just left them!" Misuki shouted as she fell to the floor crying.

Everyone was silent. Zero knelt down beside Misuki and held her. Sakura stood up. She had a guilty, sad, and angered look in her eyes. She left the room without saying a word. "Zero kind of reminds me of Allen." Misuki thought as Zero held her. "Shhhhhh….its okay. If you don't have a boyfriend anymore…..well…..maybe I could…."He said quietly in her ear. "R-really? Thank you!" She said as she hugged him.

Then there was a knock on the door. Kaname opened the door and stepped back looking a little shaken. In came a male with pink hair and green eyes with a face identical to Sakura's. His hair covered the same eye as Sakura. "Hello I'm Riku Kuroya. I'm here on behalf of my parents. And I heard my sister Sakura was here. Is she not?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, she's here. She left a minute ago." Aido said. "Oh well then I'll go to the dorm then. Did you get my registration Headmaster?" Riku asked. "Oh yes. You may go. Aido escort Riku to the moon dorm." Cross said. "Yes Headmaster. Follow me Riku." Aido said. He and Riku left the room. "Hmmm. Yet another pureblood. What will you do Kaname?" Cross asked.

"I just hope he'll keep that secret to himself." Kaname replied quietly. "Its probably best I go. Misuki are you coming back the dorm?" Kaname asked. "I'll join later. I'd like to hang out with Zero more." Misuki said. "Alright. Be back before class starts." He warned and left. Yuki looked at Misuki and Zero.

"So Misuki how are you doing in the moon dorm so far?" She asked. "It's going great!" Misuki said happily. "That's good." Yuki said. "Thank you Zero, for making my life a whole lot easier." Misuki said. "No problem." He said. "Well I guess its time to go back." Misuki said. "I'll see you soon Misuki-chan." Zero said quietly. Misuki kissed him on the forehead.

"Same to you Zero. I love you" She said. "Love you too." Zero said. "Goodbye." The said in unison. Misuki giggled and left. "OMG I have a boy friend! Another hottie!" Misuki thought. "If only he had the scar and black left hand I could call him Allen." She giggled. As she walked into class Aido, Sakura, and the new kid Riku greeted her.

"HEY!" Aido said. He had opened the door. "You're late!" Yagari yelled. "I'm sorry!" Misuki yelled back. "SIT DOWN!" He commanded. She did as she was told. "This here is the new student Riku Kuroya. Great…you're a brother of Sakura?" Yagari asked. "Yep." Riku smiled. "Sit next to your sister then." Yagari said. Riku nodded and sat next to Sakura. "I hope Kaname doesn't kill me…." Misuki thought.

"Hello." Kaname said from behind her. "EEEKK!" Misuki shrieked. "Glad you could make it." Kaname said. "I'm sorry that I'm late." She replied quietly. "No worries. You'll have to deal with Yagari first. Then me." He said, smirking. "EEP!" Misuki squeaked. Misuki glanced at Riku and Sakura. They looked identical. "I'll ask them later." She thought.

After class Misuki saw Kaname, Sakura, and Riku talking. They looked serious. Sakura's expression shifted from seriousness, to sadness, shocked and grieving. Riku held her and wept. Kaname shook his head. They soon departed afterward. Misuki went to her room and found Sakura and Riku there.

"What's wrong?" Misuki asked. They both looked up. Tears still brimmed there eyes. "My…..Dad…..Was killed!" Sakura wept softly. "I'm sorry." Misuki said. "It's not your fault." Riku said. "I know, but I hate seeing Sakura so sad." Misuki replied. "I'll leave you two alone then. I have to get my lectures over with." Misuki said and left.

*****************LATER THAT EVENING******************

"Ugh. Finally the lectures are over." Misuki yawned. Misuki was walking to the showers when Riku ran down the hall. "HI MISUKI! BYE MISUKI!" He yelled quickly. He ran around the corner and Sakura ran after. "RIKU! GIVE ME THAT SOAP!" She yelled. She had a robe on. "Wow. Those two have major sibling issues." Misuki thought.

"Then again Sakura and I never quite got along with Kasi." Misuki mumbled as she remembered the fights they would get into. She realized tears were coming out of here eyes. She wiped her eyes and continued walking. Then she heard laughing. She turned the corner and saw Riku and Sakura wrestling. "Sakura-san!" Riku whimpered. "Riku-kun!" Sakura whined.

"You two are having a friendly squabble I see." Misuki said as she walked over to them. "Yea….Wait, were you just crying?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, I was just thinking about my sisters and how we would get into squabbles like you just had." Misuki said. "Though, ours usually ended in a fist-fight." Misuki added in her head. "I'm sorry about that." Riku said. He gave her a friendly hug.

"If you need someone to talk to someone, I'm your guy." Riku said. "I don't think you can be accounted for a guy by your gay standards." Sakura laughed. "Saku-chan! Your mean!" Riku whined. Misuki just laughed. She felt like she had a family again. "Well ill see you guys later. I'm going to take a shower." Misuki said politely.

"Ok! See you later!" Sakura and Riku said. After her shower she was walking back to her dorm when Riku glomped her. "GLOMP FIGHT!" He yelled. Ichijo glomped Sakura. "Gotcha." He said. Aido glomped Kain. "Got you cousin!" Aido laughed. "What's going on here?" Kaname asked. "Glomp fight." They said together.

"Oh well…Have fun with that." Kaname said. Then he walked off. "So…exactly what was the point of the glomps?" Misuki asked. "You know, I'm not sure." Riku said. "Idiots." Ruka scoffed. "Hey don't talk like that to us!" Riku yelled. "I'll talk to you however I want. I won't obey someone who isn't a pureblood." She sneered. "Oh yeah! Well we're-"Riku's mouth was covered by Sakura's hand.

"Just go away." Sakura said. "Humph! Whatever!" Ruka said. Sakura shoved Riku into the wall. "We're not supposed to admit that we are purebloods. Kaname rules here. We mind him. Remember you're on a mission. You're checking up on me because dad told you to." Sakura said. "Well dad is dead. His mission doesn't apply to me anymore." Riku objected.

Misuki was lost in thought of her past and, without realizing it, images appeared. "WHOA! How did that get there?" Riku asked. Misuki realized that she was showing the big battle between the exorcist and the Earl. Everyone was exhausted but they kept fighting. They saw Misuki get flung to the ground hard. The white haired boy attacked Misuki's attacker with a giant sword. He asked if she was okay and she said she was fine.

"How could you have been fine? You were covered in blood!" Riku said. "Well I was a general. I was one of the toughest exorcists there." Misuki said. "YOU WERE A GENERAL!" The twins exclaimed. "Yes. I used to be General Misuki Naraka of the Black Order." She said, quite proud of herself. "Wow. How cool. Say do you want me to bite some of your friends so they could stay here?" Sakura asked. "NO! Leave them be!" Misuki answered quickly.

"Ok. Suit yourself. I'm going to the kitchen to get some blood spiked wine." Sakura said. "You have blood?" Misuki asked. "No. Blood tablets. Little pills that go into drinks and stuff. You get the benefit of blood without really drinking it." Sakura answered. "That sounds so boring." Misuki said. "They are, but would you rather drink blood from someone at the school?" Sakura asked.

"No I don't." Misuki replied. "Although Zero has no trouble biting people." She thought. Sakura left to get wine. Misuki was alone with Riku. "Hey! Let's play truth or dare!" He said. "Ok. Um, I'll go first. Let me think…."Misuki said. Before she could answer Aido burst into the room. "What's wrong Aido?" Riku asked. "Someone's here to see Misuki." Aido said. "Really! Who?" Misuki asked.

"Come and find out!" He said excitedly. Then he ran off. Misuki followed him to Headmaster Cross's office. Kaname stood next to the headmaster and a tall blonde girl stood with her back to the door. "Ah Misuki you're here." Kaname said. "Ms. Naraka you have a visitor." Cross pointed out. Misuki turned her attention to the blonde girl. Her blonde hair hung to her waist and her bangs were jet black. He jade green eyes sparkled darkly. Misuki could make out a pair of fangs in her sleek smile. She knew who she was.

"Will this be allowed headmaster? Kaname-sama?" The girl asked. "Of course." Headmaster said. "We owe it to your family." Kaname said. "Thank you Headmaster Cross. Kaname-sama." She said. "Kasi! Why are y-you here?" Misuki asked. "Kaname-sama and Aido will explain. For now I'm only permitted to give you this." Kasi said. She handed Misuki a gold envelope with the Black Order's cross printed on it. "Bye Misuki-chan." She said, and then she bounded away.

"W-wait! KASI!" Misuki yelled. "Misuki, it's alright. She'll be back. I'll tell you more tonight. Right now we should be getting back to our dorm. Its time to sleep." Kaname said as he led her out of the room.

When Misuki woke that evening she went to Kaname's dorm room. "Kaname Whats going on? Why was she here?" Misuki asked. "Did you look in the envelope?" Kaname asked. "It only had a few photos and mission briefings. It didn't make any sense. Can you please explain?" Misuki asked. "I owe it to you. Please, sit." He gestured towards his bed. Misuki sat and Kaname sat next to her.

"Your sister is enrolling here. She's worried about you. Her boss has allowed her to stay with you so long as she can leave when necessary. She'll start on Monday." Kaname said. "But I don't understand. She's throwing her life away for me. When she walked by I saw pain." Misuki said. "Misuki, she cares about you. She doesn't have to do this, but she is. And by the conversation we had I'd say she isn't leaving you here. Now go get ready. We wouldn't want to be late…again." He reassured her. "Yes sir." Misuki said. She got up and left.

The rest of the week flew by. To her it had only felt like hours since she had talked to Kaname. And finally it was Monday. Misuki quickly got ready and rushed to the classroom. For now the only people in the class room were Ichijo, Ruka, Rima, and Riku. Disappointed Misuki slumped down in her seat. "And to think I came all this way and I don't even get a "Hi"." The all too familiar sarcasm rang through her ears. Misuki jumped up to see her little sister in a night class uniform.

"Oh….um….hi. You look good in a night class uniform." Misuki said dully. "So how is everyone back home?" "Everyone thought you were dead until I told them you weren't. When Sakura thought you had died she almost did suicide 100 times, but Kanda stopped her every time. Allen, Yuu-chan, and Aren are sad. Sakura is depressed. It's like nothing cares to her anymore, really. We all missed you. I came out here to be with you. Sakura insisted it should be her but I fit in here the most. I told her I would contact her to let her know how you were doing, but I think I'll leave her hanging for a while longer." Kasi smiled.

"That's scary, but I think I should contact her myself and let her know myself." Misuki said pulling out her golem. "You still have it?" Kasi asked. "Yes. How could I not?" Misuki asked. She looked at her golem fondly. "Well I'll leave you to it." Kasi walked out of the room. Misuki connected it to the first person who came in mind. Sakura.

"Hello?" Answered Sakura. Her voice sounded wary and tired. "It's me, Misuki." Misuki said. "Mi-su-ki…."Sakura sounded shocked. Misuki heard crying. "Oh my god! Kasi wasn't lying! You really are alive! Where are you? What happened?" Sakura cried. "I'm fine. It was only due to circumstances that I had to leave." Misuki said. "I'm coming up there right away. I-"She was cut off by Misuki.

"No! I mean, not now. Maybe later on you might. Got to go. Class is about to start. Talk to you later." Misuki said. She heard Sakura muffle a cry. "O-ok." She said. Then there was nothing.

********************LATER THAT NIGHT*********************

Misuki was in her room sleeping when someone turned on the light. "WHAT THE HELL!" Misuki shouted when someone glomped her from behind. "Aido if that's you are so dead." She said evilly. She did a backward punch and hit the person in the face.

"OWWW!" The person shouted. Misuki turned around to see who she hit. It was…LAVI. "Lavi what are you doing here?" She asked, completely surprised. "What was that for Misuki-chan?" Lavi asked in pain. "Sorry. I always told you not to sneak up on me like that. And Kanda I know you're there. You can stop hiding. "Shit." Kanda cursed. Then the branch he was perched on snapped and he fell to the ground.

"Dammit!" He cursed again. Then he jumped onto the window sill. "How did you know I was there moyashi?" He asked. "I heard you snickering." She said dully. "Shit." He muttered. "Where's Allen? I expected he'd be with you." Misuki said. "We didn't bring him because he might spaz out, you moyashi. You caused a lot of us grief." He said as he put his hand on Misuki's head and ruffled her hair. "Hey! Stop that!" She fussed.

"Can't I pay one of my family members a visit?" He hissed. "F-family? Kanda did you just say _**I **_was family?" Misuki asked, shocked. Kanda sighed. "Yes! I did! So what! Tch, you're so annoying. How are you even related to Saku-chan?" He said annoyed. Lavi smiled.

"Hey Misuki-chan! I'm so happy to see you!" Lavi said as he gave her a very big hug. He was like an overgrown child. "Like Yuu-kun said your family." He said happily. She was shocked. "Well…Uh…I'm happy to see you too." She said. Kanda sat down on Misuki's bed.

"Sakura misses you a lot. She mopes around like a zombie. She's a complete wreck. She's done about 100 suicide attempts, thinking that you're dead. She might as well end her life! She's gotten so bad she had to be put in a straight jacket!" Kanda said, scratching his head. "Well what about the kids? I already heard about Sakura because I talked to her and Kasi." Misuki said.

"They aren't as bad but they miss you a lot. Especially Aren and Moyashi." Kanda said. "I'm sorry. But under circumstance I had to leave." Misuki said. "Circumstances? What circumstances?" Kanda asked. "You really want to know? Ok. Let's see what those circumstances were." She said evilly. She disappeared and in a flash was behind Kanda.

"You ready?" She asked. Before Kanda could answer she sank her fangs deep into Kanda's neck. Kanda slapped Misuki away. "What the hell are you doing Misuki?" Kanda spat. When he looked at her, her blue eyes were a bright red. "What's wrong with you Misuki-chan?" Lavi asked in shock.

"I told you there were circumstances." Misuki said. "Now you know what they were." She looked at the boys in front of her sadly. "So this is why you left." Kanda muttered. She nodded. "I'm a….vampire now." She said. "I can't believe this." Kanda said. Just then Kaname, Riku, and Sakura walked in. "What are…these….these _**HUMANS**_ doing here?" Sakura asked in disgust.

"Calm down Sakura. There from the place Kasi works at." Kaname told her. "Ah…I see. What business brings you here?" Sakura asked. "We came to visit an old friend. Why else would we be here?" Kanda spat. "How dare you use that tone of voice with me!" Sakura retorted. "Kanda! Sakura! Stop fighting!" Misuki yelled, making the two flinch. Her eyes were still red making it all the scarier.

"Sakura! Your name is Sakura?" Kanda asked. "What of it?" Sakura asked. "I told you my twin's name was Sakura. This is her boyfriend Yuu Kanda." Misuki said. "And if you don't want your ass kicked, you won't repeat my first name." Kanda threatened. "Alright….Yuu." Sakura taunted. "That's it!" He growled. Misuki and Lavi held him back. "Let me kill her!" He said. "No Kanda! You can't!" Misuki said. Then Kanda had a scythe to his neck.

"I still have my innocence you idiot and I could cut you down!" Misuki threatened. Everyone flinched. "Misuki? What happened? You're more violent than you used to be." Lavi said. "I guess you forgot how I acted back then. After all it has been two years." Misuki said. "No! I didn't forget! You're way more violent than you used to be!" Lavi retorted. "Very." Kanda agreed.

"Shut it Bakanda!" Misuki said. "Bakanda? Heh, it's been along time since someone called me that." Kanda smirked. "Kanda you smirked! You never smirk!" Misuki yelped. "Oh? I get it really has been a long time." Kanda said. Then everyone heard thunder.

"She's here! " Lavi sang. "Who?" Misuki asked. Then the lights flickered out. When they came back on Sakura N. was on a branch. "Hello Misuki." She said. "Nice to see you again Sakura." Misuki said. "Who me?" Vampire Sakura asked. "No my sister." Misuki answered. That would be me." Sakura said, annoyed. "So how is everything?" Misuki asked.

"Almost killed myself 100 times. The Earl came, I kicked his ass. Same 'old, same 'old. How are you?" Sakura asked. "Oh everything is good." Misuki said. Sakura N. glanced past Misuki and saw Kanda's neck bleeding. "Kanda, what happened to your neck?" She asked. "Tch, ask her." Kanda said pointing at Misuki.

"Misuki, why is Kanda's neck bleeding?" Sakura N. asked. "His neck is bleeding

Because…..I bit him." Misuki admitted sadly. "Now, now no crying Misuki." Kasi said from outside the door. She glomped Lavi. "Hey Kasi-chan! " Lavi said happily. "Hi Lavi-kun!" She punched him in the face.

"OW! Kasi-chan why did you do that?" Lavi whined. "None of you should've come. Now isn't a good time. And you were the closest one to hit." Kasi glared. "So what? I don't care what you say Kasi…I came to see my sister again." Sakura N. said. She was pissed off now. "Now, now don't get angry just because I said it wasn't time." Kasi said.

"Hey I may still be unstable, but that doesn't mean they can't come visit!" Misuki protested. "What do you mean by unstable?" Lavi asked curiously. "It means I'm not totally a vampire. If you want more info ask the one who bit me." Misuki said pointing at Vampire Sakura. "So you're the one who did this to my sister." Sakura N. said, glaring at Vampire Sakura. "Yes, and it was an accident." Vampire Sakura said calmly.

"I still don't believe you." Sakura N. said. "It's either you do or you don't." Vampire Sakura said. "Like I have a reason too!" Sakura N. yelled. Vampire Sakura sighed. "Oh well. I would show you but you'd only end up like your sister." Vampire Sakura said. "And trust me Sakura it isn't fun." Misuki said. "Still-"Sakura was cut off by Misuki. "NO! I'm sorry but I wouldn't wish this on anyone." Misuki said.

Lavi, who was off in his own little world, said, "Hmmm…I wonder what my blood tastes like." "Want to find out?" Misuki asked. "Uh…sure." Lavi said. Misuki jumped near Lavi and nipped him in the neck. "BLEH! RABBIT!" Misuki choked.

Everyone snickered. Kanda, on the other hand, fell to the ground laughing his ass off. "Ha ha! So true!" He laughed. "Gah! This is worse then when Krory-kins bit me!" Lavi squeaked. Kanda kept laughing. After Kanda's near heart attack the bell rang. "Great. I'm late…again." Misuki whined. "Again?" Sakura asked. "Well I better get to class. Go to go! Bye!" She rambled as she ran out of the room.

When she got to the room there was no teacher. "Where is Yagari?" Misuki asked. "We have a sub. Be on guard." Kasi warned. "Why?" Misuki asked. "Because she is going to attack Kaname-sama. She is an akuma." Kasi whispered. "You saw it when you shook his hand?" Misuki asked. Kasi glared at Misuki with her "No-Friken-Duh" look that she had mastered and walked to her seat.

A few minutes later a tall pale woman walked in. "Good evening class. My name is Ms. Eerie. Now when I call your name say here. Aido." "Here." "Kain." "Here." "Rima." "Here." "Kaname." "Here." "Misuki and Kasi? How interesting." "What? Didn't think you'd run into exorcist here?" Kasi asked. "Master has no use for you anymore! Stay out of my way and I won't harm you." The Akuma said after it released its skin. It walked over to Kaname and grabbed him by the throat.

"Follow me and he dies." It said as it walked to the window. "Whatever you say." Kasi said. She moved her bans out of the way and her tattoo glowed. She glanced at Misuki, and she broke down into crimson rose petals. "WHAT THE HELL?" The Akuma shouted. "She's gone. Now you have to deal with me." Misuki said as she withdrew her scythes. "Oh. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. I'm not fighting." The Akuma said as it jumped out the window.

"Going somewhere?" Kasi asked." Kasi asked as she took Kaname out of the Akuma's grip. "Mine! MINE!" The Akuma whined. Kasi set Kaname gently on the ground and pulled out a gun. "Don't worry. He'll be in good hands, but I don't plan on shooting you. "Then how do you plan to kill me?" The Akuma asked curiously. "Let's see…Misuki will tear you to pieces." Then Misuki shredded it. "And I'll make you explode before you can regenerate." Kasi said.

"Kasi! You wouldn't!" Misuki said. "Tsubaki: Fire Rose." Kasi said. Out of no where petals swirled around her hand and caught fire. "Petals? You're going to kill ME with petals?" The Akuma asked. Kasi smirked and the petals flew at the Akuma. When it got hit three times it exploded. "Pathetic piece of shit." Kasi said. She picked Kaname up and the both degraded into petals. When they reappeared Ruka nearly had a heart attack.

"He. Is. Fine. Will you shut up?" Kasi asked as she brushed her bangs back over her right eye. Ruka turned to face her. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I not make myself clear the first time? Let me repeat myself. Shut the FUCK UP or I'll shut you up myself." Kasi threatened. "You think you can talk to me like that?" Ruka asked. "What are you going to do about it princess?" Kasi asked.

She turned and walked away. "Where are you going?" Aido asked. "I'm going to find Yagari." She said. "She needs to watch her mouth." Ruka muttered. "We tried that. Didn't work. But for your own safety don't piss her off. She's got a very sharp tongue and she WILL slice you up." Misuki said. "Yeah right. She's like what, sixteen?" Ruka said. Misuki turned and walked out. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She muttered.

Ruka huffed and stood there fuming. As Misuki was walking she saw Kasi bounding across the campus. "Kasi, slow down." Misuki said. "What's up?" Kasi asked. "Where are you going?" Misuki asked. "Like I said, to find Yagari." Kasi said. "May I help?" Asked a voice. Sakura, the vampire, showed up with her hands on her hips. "Whatever." Kasi said.

They walked around the campus, but there was no sign of him. "Where could he be?" Kasi asked quietly. "There's no telling where the hunter is hiding." Sakura huffed. "Get used to it," Misuki said to Kasi, "He always disappears once in a while." "At least I got away with being late this time." Misuki thought. "He could be just about anywhere." Sakura said.

"Oh I know. I'll ask Yuki and Zero if they've seen him." Misuki said. "Sounds like a plan." Kasi muttered. "Ok you stay and look around here while I go get them." Misuki said before running to find the two guardians. "Hey sis, where are you going in such a hurry?" Exorcist Sakura asked as she ran beside Misuki with Lavi and Kanda trailing behind her.

"I'm looking for the guardians of the school." Misuki said. "We'll come with you." Lavi said. "Ok. There they are now. ZERO! YUKI! I have something important to ask you!" Misuki shouted at them. They turned and saw the three exorcists following her. "What is it and who are those people behind you?" Yuki asked. "Oh these are my friends and my sister. Kanda and Lavi are the boys, and Sakura here is my sister. Anyways, have you seen Yagari?" Misuki asked.

"Last I saw him, he was going to class." Zero said. "And I saw him talking to a sub this morning." Yuki said. "Man! Where could that damn teacher be?" Misuki shouted. She swayed a bit and Sakura supported her. "Are you okay Misuki?" She asked. "Yeah. It's just been a while since I used my innocence." Misuki muttered. "What is this innocence you talking about?" Yuki asked confused.

"It's kind of a secret." Misuki said quietly. "Um, Misuki does your teacher have a studded mask on?" Lavi asked. "Yea, why?" Misuki asked. "Because A) He's on fire. And B) He's flying towards us." Sakura said as she pointed. While laughing Misuki watch Yagari fly through the sky and land on Lavi. "Ow." He said as he pushed Yagari off and stood back up. Out of no where Kasi jumped down and landed on Lavi.

"Ooh. Sorry." Kasi said. "S'Okay." Lavi muttered. Kanda laughed and said, "Today just isn't your day. You got bit. And you just got landed on…twice." Kasi shot a glance at Misuki. "You can take Yagari back to his room. If I go, I'll kill him." She said. "He stole your cigarettes?" Lavi asked. "It's funny. You know me that well. Now you better leave." She suggested.

"You're on vampire territory at night. Its best if we go back to the dorm and you leave." Kasi said. "I hate when your right." Sakura muttered as she climbed into the ark gate that Kasi had opened.

As Misuki dragged Yagari back to his room Kasi asked, "You. Bit. Lavi?" "It was an accident! I swear!" Misuki yelled. "It's okay. I just wanted to see your reaction." Kasi admitted. "God, if I didn't love you I would SO kick your ass." Misuki muttered. "I know. Well I'll see you later. I'm worn out. I can't keep Tsubaki invocated for very long." Kasi said. Then she walked away.

When Kasi went into her room Kaname was there. "Can I help you Kaname-sama?" She asked as she shut the door. "I wanted to thank you. You didn't have to save me." He said. "It's my job. You don't have to thank me." She replied. "Well, I should be going then." He said. Before he left he added, "Oh and try to be nice to Ruka." "I'll try but I won't make any promises." She replied. "Okay then. Take care." He said as he left. Without bothering to change into pajamas Kasi plopped onto her bed and fell asleep.

The next few days flew by quickly. Kasi annoyed the hell out of Misuki. Misuki pissed Kasi off. Everything was the same as usual. Well, at least until Friday. "Kasi, Riku, Sakura, Misuki, will you please come with me." Kaname said after class. Misuki eyed Kasi and Kasi said, "Don't look at me. I didn't do anything…this time." Then Kaname led them into the Headmaster's office.

"Thank you Kaname." Headmaster said. "You had something important to discuss?" Kaname asked. "Yes. It is sad, but I must shut down the Night Class program." Headmaster said. "What! Why?" Misuki asked frantically. "I simply cannot afford it." Cross said. "Headmaster why does this pertain to us?" Sakura asked. "With the exception of Misuki, you're all purebloods. You are to decide what is right for your kind." He answered. Sakura and Riku shot looks at Kasi. Kasi simply stuck out her tongue.

"How much money will it cost?" Riku asked. "Three million dollars." Cross replied. "Yep. We're doomed." Riku murmured. Kasi rolled her eyes. "We're not doomed. Who do you want the check written out to?" Kasi asked. "You're going to pay three million dollars." Kaname repeated. "That's kind of why I asked." Kasi said. She scrawled writing onto a check and handed it to the headmaster.

"This is only one million." Cross said. "No kidding. You get the million on one condition." Kasi said. "And what would that be?" Kaname asked. "There's a dance completion that I was going to enroll in nearby, but I need a crew for it. Winner gets 2 million dollars." Kasi said. "A crew? You want the night class to dance? That's funny." Riku chuckled.

"Kaname-sama arrange a crew. You'll begin rehearsal on Monday. Dismissed." Headmaster said. Then the vampires walked off.

"You're a pureblood vampire and you didn't tell me!" Misuki yelled as Kasi threw stuff into her satchel. "I have my reasons for everything you do and don't know. That's the way it's been and that's the way it shall stay. I'll see you on Monday." Kasi said. She walked past Misuki and went downstairs.

"Jesus Christ! Why are you so Friken stubborn! Why don't you tell me anything?" Misuki yelled as she grabbed Kasi's shoulder. Kasi grabbed Misuki's hand and Judo flipped her over her shoulder. "Won't you ever learn?" Kasi asked. Then she walked out the door and into the ark.

"Hey Misuki! You Okay?" Ichijo asked after he helped her up. "Considering she broke both my wrist and ankles, blown me up, and set me on fire I'd say a judo flip is pretty minor." Misuki said. "And how old is this chick?" He asked. "I dunno. Sixteen?" Misuki said. "You have my sympathy. He said sarcastically. "I don't need it. I only lived with her for a few months." She admitted. "But you two are sisters, right?" He asked.

"Half sister, but I left before she was born. If I hadn't been an exorcist and gotten kidnapped by her father, I would've never met her. So we let her join us. We worked, fought, and laughed together, until I disappeared. And now she's here with me." She said. "Oh…well then. Any reason she flipped you onto the ground?" He asked.

"She doesn't tell me anything. Not even her first name or how our mother died. I'm fed up and I yelled at her." She said. "You're a smart girl. You'll get what you want eventually. Now why don't you get something to drink?" Ichijo asked. "I guess." Misuki said.

Besides the incident on Friday the weekend went smoothly. By Monday Kasi had returned and went to classes silently. When they were over she asked, "You're going to dance in that?" Returning to her senses Misuki said, "Oh sorry. Yeah. I mean no. I mean- Gah! I'm going to change." A few minutes later she returned to the dorm library.

Aido and Kain were attempting to move furniture and Kasi laughed. She was sitting on the windowsill while Tsubaki blew the furniture out of the way. (Aido and Kain got taken for a spin also.) And shockingly Kasi wasn't wearing heels or skinny jeans. Instead it was a pair of grey cargoes, a purple tank top that stopped above her piercing, and, of course, a pair of black converse. And a black bandage that ran all the way up her right arm.

"Hey what happened to your arm?" Misuki asked. "We ran into some Akuma. I burnt my arm in the cross fire." Kasi said. "Oh." Misuki said. "Well, let's go ahead and get started. YO!" Kasi yelled to get there attention. Everyone stopped and turned. "So I know where to start with you you're going to dance. Kaname-sama you're up first." Kasi said. She pulled out her lab top and blasted music.

As each vampire went by it got harder and harder to not laugh. Well up until Riku went. His skills were as good as many famous dancers. "Okay so we're not all total failures. And I think I've got the groups down. Kaname-sama and Ruka, Shiki and Rima, Sakura and Aido, Kain and Seiren. Riku you're with me. And Ichijo you're with Misuki.

"And why can't I be with you?" Ichijo asked. "Because you suck ass and you wouldn't be able to keep up. Now shut up and watch. Riku jump in when you can." Kasi said. She whizzed her fingers over her keyboards and started playing 'All the Right Moves'. She jumped off of the window sill and immediately snapped into the music.

"Easy enough." Riku said. Jumping in on the second verse he moved into a sequence of slow and fast movements with Kasi. "Damn, she can dance." Ichijo muttered. "Actually that's your choreography. Now I'll see you guys tomorrow and I'll break it down." Kasi said. Everyone picked up there stuff and left. "Not you. We still have ground to cover." She said as she pulled Riku back.

"As long you don't judo flip me over your shoulder I'll stay with you forever." He whispered in Kasi's ear. "I make no promises." She kissed him softly on the cheek. "Well let's see if you can keep up without judo." Kasi said.

"Somebody is so jealous." Sakura muttered into Ichijo's ear. "Tch. Jealous. I mean you got me. I'm jealous of your brother." Ichijo said as he dropped blood tablets into his drink. "You'll find some one…eventually." Sakura reassured him. "Don't lie." He said. "You're going to die alone." She said, and then walked away.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Riku asked. "My mother was a dancer. She taught me a lot." Kasi said. "Now tell me." He said as he got down on his knees. "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Hell to the yeah!" Kasi said as she pressed her lips to his.

Then next day Kasi and Riku broke it down and everyone caught on quickly. "This is good. Tomorrow is the dress rehearsal. Be in here by 5:00." Kasi instructed. Then everyone scattered except Riku and Kasi and they practiced their part. "Hey can you help get the tuxes. I have to pick up the dresses." Kasi said. "I'd love to help." Riku said. "Well then come on!" Kasi said as she rushed out of the room. "Wait Kasi!" Riku yelled as he ran after her.

After the door closed said, "Aw. My little brother is on a date." "WITH KASI!" Ichijo yelled. "Yeah, but they're so into each other." Sakura said. "Yeah. You're so helpful." He muttered.

"Kasi, where are you?" Riku asked. "Behind you." She said. She was propped up against a sleek black Kawasaki. "Whoa. We're going on a bike?" He asked. "Yeah. Get on." She said as she tossed him a helmet and got on. "Well then let's go!" He yelled, and got on the back. "Ready?" Kasi asked. "Kind of." He said. "Well then. Maybe this will loosen you up. She said. She wrapped her hands around him and kissed him. "Ready now?" Kasi asked. "Yeah." He replied. "Good, let's go." She said. Then she pushed there helmets down, cranked it up, and sped off.

When they were completely out of site Ichijo threw his glass to the ground. "Anger issues?" Misuki asked. "He's jealous of my brother. He wants to be her boyfriend." Sakura said. "Really? But why? They're only friends." Misuki said. "They just made out on the back of a Kawasaki." Sakura said. "Yep. Your hopes and dreams are crushed. Well-bye!" Misuki said. Then both girls walked off.

**************BACK WITH KASI AND RIKU******************

"You didn't need me to grab the tuxes, did you?" Riku asked after they pulled up in a Taco Bell. "Nope. I said that to get you out here." Kasi admitted. "Cute and devious. You are amazing, but…any reason we're at Taco Bell?" He asked. "Taco Hell is the only restaurant open at 1:00 AM that I could think of." Kasi said. "Well I'm glad. Let's go inside." He said.

They both walked to the counter. "What do you want?" He asked. "Why don't we split some cinnamon twist?" Kasi suggested. "Sure. Two cinnamon twist please." Riku asked the cashier. "Sure." She replied sweetly. Riku grabbed the bags and walked to a booth. "You Kaname-sama is going to have our heads." He said. "He already wants mine for cussing Ruka out. Aaaaannnnnndddddd, I put fire ants in her bed." Kasi said. "Heh. Remind me not to make to mad." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"OH blarg! Bleh! Blllllllleeeeeeeehhhhhhh!" Lavi yelled. "Oh I didn't know Taco Bell allowed pets." Kasi muttered. "And I didn't know they allowed gay boys." Lavi said as he walked towards them. "Hey Kasi is this the heartbreaker?" Riku asked. "Yeah. Why?" Kasi asked. Without answering he punched Lavi in the face and broke his nose. "You broke HER heart so I broke YOUR face." Riku said. "If I were you I would take your skinny ass and get out of here or I might set you on fire… again." Kasi threatened.

Lavi clenched his nose and said, "You'll be sorry Kasi!" "What-ever." Kasi muttered. "Kasi, it's almost curfew, let's go." Riku said. "That sounds good." Kasi agreed. Then they got on the Kawasaki and drove home. When they got back they saw the dorm was dark. "Hmmmm…weird." Riku said. They walked in to see Misuki, Sakura, and Kaname.

"Hey sis…." Riku said quietly. "You broke curfew." Kaname said. "And you better have a good reason." Misuki said grimly. "Um…Does punching Lavi in the face and breaking his nose count?" Riku asked. **"HELL NO!"** Misuki shouted. Sakura grabbed Riku and pulled him to a corned. She was talking and he bowed his head.

"Well do you have anything to add?" Kaname asked Kasi. "Hmmm. Let me think….No" She replied with a taunting smile. "Then you can go. I mean it's not like you'd listen to any lecture I give you." Kaname said. "You got that right." Misuki said still fuming. Sakura and Riku had his head down and Sakura's face was still red.

"Kasi, if you weren't dating my brother I would so kill you. But I won't considering how my brother loves you. Don't do anything like this again, is all I'm going to say." Sakura said, still pissed. "You may leave now. Riku, I would ask you to join a meeting we're having, but you two have gotten into trouble. If I let you off the hook the other vampires would suspect something. So go to your dorm. Sakura, come with me. We have matters to discuss." Kaname said. Kaname walked off with Sakura. Misuki stood fuming.

"I cannot believe you did that!" She hissed. "Hey, I was bored. Riku was bored. Can you blame us?" Kasi asked coolly. "Whatever I'm tired, but I never want you to do that again." Misuki said before she stalked off. Riku looked at Kasi. "So…What do you want to do now?" He asked. "Break more rules?" Kasi grinned. "I like that idea." Riku smiled.

So they left on the Kawasaki and drove around for a while. When the sun started to come down they headed back and got ready. When they came downstairs Ichijo was sulking in the corner with Shiki, Rima, Sakura, and Aido nearby talking to him. "What's going on now?" Kasi asked. "You're telling me." Shiki yawned. "Ichijo won't tell us!" Aido whined. "It's a pain." Sakura said. "GO. AWAY….." Ichijo muttered.

"Wow. Grouchy much, huh?" Kasi asked sarcastically. Ichijo glared. "Why do you always have to do that?" He asked. "Why do I do what?" Kasi asked, completely uninterested. Ichijo stared at Kasi shocked. "Why do you always talk sarcastically?" He whined. "She's been sarcastic since she was born so deal with it." Misuki said annoyed as she came down the stairs.  
"Oh good morning Misuki!" Ichijo said. "It's not a good morning for me." She groaned. "Whats the matter?" Sakura asked. "I'm hungry and I don't feel well." Misuki said. "Heh. Are you as hungry as Allen was everyday?" Kasi asked, trying to make her even more annoyed. "Yes I am." Misuki said. "Well some one gets her like a giant mountain of food because she's going to need it!" Kasi teased.

"Could you be quiet?" Misuki shouted. "It gives me head ache." "Humph, this is so troublesome. Aido lets I want us to get our dance right." Sakura muttered. "Ok, I'm up for that." Aido smiled. Sakura smiled back. They grabbed each other's hands and walked.

"WOW! See! Everyone is partnered up with someone they love except me!" Ichijo whined. "Same here." Misuki said boredly. "Oh well. Get over it will you?" Kasi smirked as she walked into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry Ichijo." Riku laughed. Ichijo and Misuki sat in silence. "GAH! I'M SO HUNGRY!" Misuki screamed, "Hurry up with that will you?"

"They're doing their best." Ichijo said. "Well I'm starving." Misuki whined. Ichijo sighed. "By the way, where is Kaname-sama?" Shiki muttered. "Oh! He locked himself in his room again." Ichijo said. "Again," Ruka whined. "Why must he do that?" "He has his reasons…" Kain said. Then they heard a loud grumble. They looked at Misuki. She blushed.

"Sorry, my stomach." She said. "Oh my god. Will your stomach shut up?" Kasi asked when she returned. She walked closer and handed Misuki a flask. "How did you know actual blood would help?" Ichijo asked. "Pa-leas. You don't give me any credit." Kasi muttered. "How did you even get blood?" Sakura asked. "I have my ways of feeding, and you have yours. So anyways, what's with the senator dude your so worried about?" Kasi asked.

"What? How did you-"Sakura stuttered. "Stay out of peoples heads Kasi." Misuki said. "You can read minds?" Ichijo asked. "Read. Control. Basically I can hack into your nervous system." Kasi said. "Oh, that's nice." Ichijo said. "So…." Kasi said. "Ichijo's grandfather is paying a visit after class today." Sakura said. "That explains Kaname." Ichijo said. "Whatever. We have our last rehearsal tonight. The senator can kiss my ass for all I care." Kasi said. Misuki rolled her eyes. Kasi smirked and walked out.

Later, during class, Kaname was no where to be seen. Sighing heavily, Kasi said, "This bullshit has gone on long enough." Kasi said. "Kasi leave him alone." Riku said. "Sulking won't do him any good. I should know." Kasi said as she walked to his door. She pulled a pin out of her hair and unlocked the door. "Naptime is over. Its time to get your ass out of bed." Kasi said. When he didn't answer she walked to the couch and pulled Kaname by the collar.

"This. Is. So. Unfair." He muttered. "She gave you a choice." Riku said. "Still." Kaname said. "Hey Riku open the door to the classroom." Kasi said. "Sure." He replied as he pulled the door inside. She took a running start and threw Kaname and he crashed into the window. "Smashing." Kasi muttered, and then took her seat at the back of the classroom. "You have a death wish. Don't you?" Misuki asked. "It's not a death wish if he can't touch me without dying himself." Kasi said. "True. So true." Misuki said. Kasi smirked. She wasn't used to her sister using sarcasm like her.

After class Kasi threw on her violet and black lace corset, a black miniskirt, and her peep-toe stilettos. She quickly put on her make-up and pulled her hair up. Quietly she crept down the stairs and into the foyer. A few minutes later Ichio arrived. "Welcome." Kaname greeted him. "My pleasure. Now where are these new vampires?" Ichio was trying to cut right to the chase.

"Here. Sakura, Riku, Misuki, Kasi meet Ichio." Kaname said. They all returned the greeting except Misuki. Insulted the senator grabbed Misuki by the chin. "It's rude not to greet a senator." Ichio said. "And it's rude to put your hands on someone else. Now, let her go." Kasi said after she grabbed the senator by the wrist. He let go and swung at Kasi, hitting her dead in the face. Riku flinched by the sound of the impact, but Kasi stood still.

"Defiant, stubborn, strong, rebellious; you must be Alice's daughter." Ichio said. "What of it?" Kasi asked. Misuki, Ichio and Kasi were fighting when Kaname and Sakura got in between them. Sakura glared at Misuki and she instantly backed off. Kaname dared Kasi to step foreword. "Ah, now I understand. Sakura Kuroya, the pureblood princess of they Kuroya clan. You must have bitten Misuki here, eh?" Ichio asked.

"P-pureblood? You're a pureblood." Ichijo rambled. "Guess the cat is out of the bag." Riku muttered. Sakura stood silent and shocked. Then his gaze turned to Kasi. "And you. You're nothing. You're just a pathetic street rat, but you possess the only Lucis." Ichio said. "You're point. Lucis or not, I could still kick your ass." She retorted. "How dare you speak to me like that?" Ichio screeched. He pulled a small knife out and sliced Kasi from the nock to the shoulder. He seemed shocked when dark violet, almost black liquid flowed from the cut and Kasi didn't notice.

He gawked for a few seconds and looked scared when the wound healed leaving absolutely no signs of a cut. As he stood frozen in shock, he heard a growling sound. "Ooh, bad move senator dude. My sister is a little protective. My sister is a little protective." Kasi said. Her lips were pulled into a smile that Kaname was getting to know pretty well. Ichio snapped out of his trance and spun around. Misuki had changed into a wolf.

"Woof. Woof. Woof. Woof. Woof." Ichijo rambled. "No…..It's wolf." Riku said. Kaname shot a warning glance at Kasi. "Misuki heel." Kasi said sternly. Unwillingly she did as she was told and turned back into a vampire. "Kasi, escort the senator to the window." Kaname said. "Don't you mean door?" The senator asked. "No, I believe I said the window." Kaname said. He glanced at Kasi and smiled.

"You heard the man. Walk to the window." Kasi said. Instead of following him, she walked up the stairs. She laughed softly and her tattoo glowed. "That's Kasi for you. Always has to make it fun." Misuki said. "Bye bye." Sakura taunted. "Tsubaki: Fire Snake." Kasi said.

"What the he-" He started, but he was already out the window. Kasi had slid down the railing and skated across the room on a fire snake. Everyone, including, Kaname snickered. After Kasi climbed back through the window, she dusted herself off. "That was awesome!" She exclaimed.

All the vampires were shocked at Sakura and Riku. All except Aido, Misuki, Kaname, and Kasi. "You are a pureblood!" Ruka screeched. "We both are." Riku said. "Eek! Kaname-sama should be the only pureblood! What do we do? Kaname-sama who do we obey?" Ruka asked. "You obey me. Sakura and Riku stepped down in order to create peace here. So please they them like you would any other vampire. That's all they wish." Kaname said. Ruka huffed, but said nothing.

"So what do we do about the senator?" Aido asked. "Can I tear him to pieces?" Misuki asked innocently. Everyone stared at her. "What? He's someone I can't stand." Misuki said. "No." Kaname said. Sakura, all of a sudden, ran out of the room. "Sis!" Riku yelled as he ran after her. Misuki, Kaname, Kasi, Ichijo, and Aido followed them.

It was raining when they got there. Riku was hugging Sakura tightly. Sakura had her head buried in his shoulder. "Sakura is everything alright?" Kaname asked. Sakura looked up. "Yeah, my life is just perfect." Sakura said sarcastically. "I'm leaving the school. Riku is coming with me."

"Why? Why does Riku have to go? We have a rehearsal tonight and you're just going to drop out?" Kasi asked, by the sound of her voice she was pissed still off. "Ye-" She was cut off by Kaname. "No, you must stay. We all want you to." He said. Sakura nodded knowing she could win this one. "Fine." She muttered. It was pouring outside.

"Let's go in before we catch colds! We can have a little fun in rehearsal today." Ichijo said, trying to brighten the mood. "Yeah!" Aido agreed. "Alright! I'll do it!" Sakura said annoyed. "That's my girl." Aido said. "Ha ha." Sakura muttered. "So harsh." Riku said. His arms were around Kasi. "Don't push it." Sakura said.

Then she brushed past them, with anger still fuming from her. Riku let go of Kasi and tried to follow her, but Kasi grabbed his hand. "Let me try first." She said. "I might have a better shot at getting through to her." "Just don't stab her." Riku said as he managed a smile. "No promises." She returned his mocking tone.

Then she walked to the classroom. "I know what you're thinking. And I'm asking as your friend, not to leave after the show." Kasi said. "Why should I stay?" Sakura asked. "Riku, Aido, Kaname, My sister, me…You're going to destroy us all. And hear me out, running away won't do anything." Kasi said.

"I know. Trust me, I know. But I can't stay here. Nothing will be the same ever." Sakura said. "Sakura, you're like another sister to me. I'm not letting you go. If it gets you to stay, I'll alter everyone's memories." Kasi said. "You would do that." Sakura said. A tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"Too many people have left me. I love your brother and I won't let him go. If I have to, I will." Kasi said. "The fact that you, the queen of everything dark and evil, said that, that makes a difference. I'll stay." Sakura said. "Thank you. And coming from 'The Queen of Everything Dark and Evil' I mean it." Kasi said as she HUGGED, yes Kasi of all people, hugged Sakura. Well anyways a colleague of mine is waiting. Get some sleep." She said, and then walked off.

Meanwhile Allen was pushing Misuki off of him considering she tackled him. "I missed you too." He said. "So what are you doing here Allen-kun?" Misuki asked. "Something came up. I have to get Kasi." Allen said. As if on cue Kasi slid down the railing, uniform on and hair up, and walked next to Allen. "Is that another gray hair?" She asked.

"Shut up. They're all gray." He said. "Are you sure? That one is new." She said as she tugged at his hair and smiled. "Same old Kasi. Sixteen and she's still a child." Misuki thought. "Well I'll be back. No biting anyone." Kasi said. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Get out of here. Will I see you later Allen-kun?" Misuki asked. "Of course." He said. Then walked away.

The next day Kasi didn't return by the time classes started. "Kasi, I swear to god if you're dead I will bring you back and kill you…again." Misuki muttered. "That's a nice way to greet somebody. Is 'Hi' not good enough anymore?" Kasi asked. "Will you stop doing that?" Misuki asked. "What? Breathing?" Kasi asked. "No. Popping up out of no where like a friken jack in the box." Misuki said.

"Does it bug you?" Kasi asked. "No shit Sherlock." Misuki said. "Than I won't stop. Anyways get everyone together. Limo's here and we've got a long drive." Kasi said. "L-limo. How the hell did you get a limo?" Misuki asked. "I have my ways." She said. And as stealthily as she came, she disappeared.

Then Misuki attempted to gather everyone. When everyone was filing out the door she didn't see Aido or Sakura. Kasi "magically" appeared out of no where near Misuki. "Is everyone here?" Kasi asked. "Not quite." Misuki said. "Who?" Kasi asked. Then Aido came out, Sakura wasn't with him. "Aido, where is Sakura?" Misuki asked. "Oh, she's coming." He smiled. Then Sakura walked out. Aido smiled wider.

"There's my beauty!" Aido smiled. Sakura kept her eyes on the ground as she climbed into the limo. Kasi flashed a quick "What the Hell" glance at Misuki. Misuki shrugged her shoulders in response and climbed. Everyone else followed. Kasi got in last and shut the door. She was the only not gawking.

The inside was very fancy. The carpet was crimson velvet, much like the color of blood. The walls were black as well as the seat. "You are amazing." Riku said after Kasi propped herself next to him. "Yeah. I know." She said. Then they fell silent as they started driving. After while Kasi slid her ear buds in and fell asleep.

"Now she falls asleep. I was beginning to think she was a robot." Riku said. "It's about time. She works on her computer all day and attends classes. Then there's the pissing off in between." Misuki said. "Ain't that true." Sakura said. "Oh my god, she finally ta-" Riku was cut off when something slammed into the back of the car. "What the hell!" Misuki yelled. "I swear to god I'm going to strangle him! He couldn't even give me today off!" Kasi yelled angrily. She pulled a skateboard out from under the seat.

"Kasi, what the fuck? What are you talking about?" Riku asked. "I'll tell you when I get back. 'Kay." Kasi said. "Get back?" Ichijo asked. "I just said that. This'll only take a minute." Kasi said. "Last time I heard that you tried stopping a freight train with your shin." Misuki said. "And surprisingly I did that again with my knee." Kasi smirked. "Lets just that doctor is the one in the hospital." "You are insane." Riku said. "And if I wasn't, I'd be dead. Now I'm about to blow up a jeep." Kasi said as she slid the door open. Then she jumped out.

"Does she have a brain?" Aido asked. "It's an exorcist thing. Act now, think later. Besides it seems to work for her." Misuki said. "Yeah. It works until she climbs INTO the jeep." Kain muttered. "Just watch. She'll kiss him on the cheek. He'll wipe his lipstick off. She'll jump out and give the grin that Kaname is getting to know. Then she'll throw a grenade." Misuki said.

As she said each word it happened. "What are you, a fortune cookie?" Aido asked. "Who knows?" Misuki muttered. "Open the moon roof." She said a few minutes later. "Are. You. CRAZY? Or did you smoke one of Kasi's cigarettes?" Sakura asked. "No, but unless you feel like leaving her clinging to the bumper we need to open the moon roof." Misuki said.

"Is leaving her an option?" Ruka asked. Everyone, especially Riku, shot her a look. "Fine." She muttered, and then opened the moon roof. Immediately, the skateboard flew into the car. Shortly after Kasi flipped in. "Remind me to wear combat boots the next time I decide to ride in a limo." Kasi muttered as she shut the roof.

"If it was that bad, why didn't you just throw the grenade from the limo?" Riku asked. "Three reasons. 1) That wouldn't be any fun. 2) I couldn't have said hi. And 3) I'm an idiot." Kasi replied. "Three words I thought I'd never here from you." Sakura muttered. "Dude I can be a total dumbass. I'm just not the type who goes around yelling I'm the queen of retards across the globe. I seriously should think things through sometimes. Anyways Devitto is PISSED off." Kasi said. "What did you do this time?" Misuki asked.

"For one, I just blew his jeep into a million and one pieces. 2) I keep trying to kill him, but the bastard never dies. 3) I turned Jasdero's night light into a live grenade. That was hysterical. And 4) he keeps getting stuck with debts." Kasi said, laughing softly afterwards. "Why do I have a feeling those debts involve you? And Allen is getting stuck with them…again." Misuki said.

"Don't forget the part where Devitto tries to kidnap you." Kasi said. "Yeah. God forbid I get locked in a box again." Misuki said. "Um…not to rain on your parade, but can you hint us in a little?" Riku asked. "Oh sorry. Devitto is Kasi's pain-in-the-ass of a father. He's annoying, bratty, and defiant." Misuki explained.

"So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Ichijo muttered. "Ha, ha. You're friken hysterical. Besides I only lived with him for about four years. I started assignments, locked Misuki in a box. He trained me, spoiled me, and taught me how to get what I want. That explains why I never het in trouble. And now I'm going to kill him." Kasi said.

"What? Why?" Riku asked. "That is between me and someone else. And hopefully, you won't ever find out. Now we're here. If you get lost look for the door." Kasi said as she climbed out. "How are we going to know?" Kaname asked. "Don't worry. You'll know." Kasi smiled, and skateboarded away.

"This should be fun." He muttered. "Not really. She's going so fast on that skateboard of hers she left marks on the ground." Misuki said. "Well then. That makes it easy." Riku said. Then they followed the tracks. After winding through a few hallways they found the door. And she was right, it was obvious. There was a sign on the door that said, "I told you so." In her flawless handwriting.

"God, she can be so damn annoying sometimes." Ichijo said. "You should try working with her." Allen said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Allen-kun what are you doing here?" Misuki asked. "Kasi flew us out and asked me to help out. And I told you I'd see you again." Allen said. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"HEY! Grandma and Grandpa, let's get going. We're on in an hour." Kasi said, totally interrupting the moment. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" Misuki asked. "You'd think that you would've learned by now." Kasi said as she grabbed Misuki by the ear. "I. HATE. YOU." Misuki said loudly. "GET. IN. LINE. I need you. I have one hour and five girls." Kasi said.

"Which basically means, you'll be done in twelve minutes." Misuki said. "God, we are spending too much time together. Now get dressed." Kasi said. "Of course." Misuki said. Everyone else changed also. The dresses were long and form fitting. Everyone had a different color, but they were all dark. They all had a black ribbon tied around their waists. And they were wearing heels.

"Why do I have a feeling you're enjoying this too much?" Misuki asked. "Because I am." Kasi said. Then Kasi moved onto hair. Each involved a braid involved and a black streak in the bangs.

After the hairspray settled Kasi did the makeup. Since most of the girls had the same complexion Kasi used a petal pink blush. Then she put an eye shadow that matched to color of the dress. After that she added mascara and eyeliner. (Hers was thicker and darker than the rest. It's Kasi…What did you expect? Always has to look gothic….). And topped it off with a pastel pink lip gloss. And for the final touch, a hand crafter masquerade ball mask. "HOLY SHIT!" Misuki yelled when she looked in the mirror. "I know. The goth girl made you look A-may-zing." Kasi said.

"That and you, goth girl extraordinaire, aren't wearing something entirely black or purple. (Kasi had got stuck with a dark, almost red, pink dress.) "Oh I feel so loved. Anyways, let's see what the guys think." Kasi said. Then carted all of them into the hall where the guys could see. If it's possible for a vampire to look whiter than this page, then they pulled it off.

"Either I'm extremely good, or your about to barf." Kasi said. "There is no word describing the amazing job you did." Riku said. "Hmmm. Well ok then." Kasi said as she pressed her soft pink lips against his. "Did I mention I love pink on you?" Riku whispered in her ear. "Ha. Don't get used to it." She whispered back.

"Cross Academy to the stage." The announcer buzzed over intercom systems. "That's our cue." Kasi said. Then they walked to the stage. "By the way, Cross picked the name, so don't look at me." Kasi said. "Our last act of the night. Please welcome to the stage Rosario Vampires." The announcer said. Then the music blasted and they begun dancing. And like that it was over.

Suddenly the crowd erupted in applause. "And our judges have made the decision. The winner is….Rosario Vampires!" The announcer yelled. "We'd like to present your school two million dollars. Now, anything you'd like to say?" The announcer asked. "Yeah. Party at Nirvanas!" Kasi yelled. "Now that's what I like to hear." The announcer mimicked her tone. "Goodnight!"

After they were dismissed Kasi muttered, "And good ridden." Then Kasi ran to the dressing room and changed. As she was walking back to the limo Misuki asked, "You okay? You tensed up on stage." Misuki said. "Fine, it just reminded me of her." Kasi replied. Without thinking of the many things Kasi could do to her, she spun her around and hugged her. "Kasi. 1) Don't stab me, please. And 2) she's gone. You can't bring her back. It's about time you let go of the past." She whispered.

"I plan on letting go. It's just a matter of time." Kasi said as she pushed away and walked down the hallway. "If I had a dime for every time I heard that I'd be a fucking billionaire." Misuki said. Then Misuki walked to the limo. Neither Kasi nor Riku were there. "Where is Kasi?" She asked. "She took her Mercedes. Riku went with her." Ruka said. "Okay then. Is she going to meet us there?" Misuki asked. "Something like that." Ruka said.

By the time they got there Kasi was propped against the outside door. "I'm telling you once. Everyone in there is human. You bite anyone and I will shoot you down with my Anti-vampire gun quicker than you can say shit." Kasi warned. "You have an anti-vampire gun. "Every exorcist has one. Chief issued them after Misuki 'disappeared.'" Kasi said. Then she opened the doors and disappeared.

Everyone walked in. Sakura walked over to Misuki. "Feeling queasy?" She asked. "Yeah." Misuki whispered. "Let's leave this place and roam around." Sakura suggested. Then Allen appeared with Kanda and Saku, (Saku being Sakura Naraka's nickname). "Uh, you can, but I'm staying." Misuki said. Then she ran off, leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura wandered around the club watching all the Blood Bags dance. She found Kaname in the back of the club. He didn't look well. "Yo! Kaname She yelled over the music. "Huh? Oh Sakura! Whats wrong? Need anything?" Kaname asked. "No you don't look well. Let's go outside and talk. It's loud in here." Sakura said. They walked outside.

"So, are you feeling okay?" Sakura asked. "Better." Kaname said. "It's because of the blood bags in there. Isn't it?" She asked in a disgusted tone. "Well you don't have to call them that?" Kaname laughed.

Back in the club Misuki was getting interrogated. "So how are you these days?" Allen asked. "Good. Well up until now anyways." Misuki said. "Why not now?" Kanda asked. "Too many people. The vampire instincts take over. I'm kind of nauseous." Misuki muttered. "Oh." Kanda said. "I'm sorry." Saku and Allen said. Ruka walked up to them.

"Have you seen Kaname-sama?" She asked. "Nope." Misuki, Kanda, Sakura, and Allen said simultaneously. She sighed and wandered off to a door and opened it. Kaname and Sakura were still talking. They continues their conversation until they heard someone.

"What was that?" Sakura asked. "Ruka, come here please." Kaname said. "Yes Kaname-sama, Sakura-sama?" Ruka said. "Don't call me that." Sakura said. "Anyways, why were spying?" Kaname asked. "Why were YOU talking with her?" Ruka hissed. "We were just catching up." Kaname said. "What did you think we were doing?" Sakura sneered.

"N-nothing!" Ruka said quickly. "Sure whatever." Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "I think somebody has a crush." Aido said. "And, where did you come from?" Sakura asked. "Inside. Kasi has something for everyone." Aido said. "Is that why you're all wet?" She asked as she brushed water of his blonde eyes. "Why don't you come in," Aido said as he threw her over his shoulder, "And find out."

Before Kaname could help Aido sprinted off. "Let me go Aido." Sakura said. "Sure." He said. Then he took a step back. "Aido what is going on? Tell. Me. Now." Sakura said. "Turn around and find out." Aido replied. Stupidly, she did.

"_**CANON BALL!**_" Kasi yelled as she flipped off a 30 feet diving board. When the hit the water a huge tidal wave crashed over Sakura, Kanda, Saku, Allen, and Misuki. Sakura was the only one who go mad. "KASI TAMAKI!" She screeched. "Hey, glad to know you know my last name. You won't get my first. Anyways….RIKU SHE WANTS TO GO IN!" Kasi yelled. "Gotcha." He replied. Then he charged his sister and pushed her in.

Riku swam back up but Kasi sunk deeper and deeper. On the surface Riku asked, "Where is Sakura?" "YOU DUMBASS! SHE'S DROWNING!" Kasi yelled. Then she dove back down and pulled Sakura up. "Riku you're her friken twin! How the hell did you not know that she couldn't swim?" Aido asked as he helped Kasi get her out of the water.

"I didn't know! We never went swimming!" He protested. "Jesus Christ! Stop fighting!" Kasi yelled. She pulled herself out of the water and pulled a pocket knife out of the heel of her shoe. "Hey! Hey...Hey! We'll stop fighting!" Aido said. "Stop whining. The knife isn't for you." Kasi said. "Then what is it for?" Riku asked. "You already know." Kasi said as she sliced her wrist open letting the dark violet blood flow into Sakura's mouth until her eyes fluttered open. Kasi licked the blood of her knife and the wound sealed.

"What the hell was a pool doing in a night club?" Sakura asked. "I own the place. It just wasn't complete without the pool, the go-cart track, and the massive sound system." Kasi replied bluntly. "Why do I even ask?" Sakura muttered. "Whatever. I'm going to go for a smoke and get a few beers. Tell Komui to bring the cake out." Kasi said.

"Cake? Why would there be a cake? Am I missing something?" Misuki asked. "I'm going to pretend I didn't so I don't have a reason to kill you." Kasi said, and then walked away. "Damn Misuki you seriously forgot today?" Allen asked. "Can you at least hint me in?" Misuki asked innocently. "Let me see, your little sister turned seventeen today. Oh, and it's the anniversary of our mother's death. That explains why she's pissed off beyond recognition." Saku said.

"I-I didn't me- I'm sorry." Misuki stuttered. "I'm not the one mad at you. You forget that today is Kasi's hell on earth, and she needs what little family she has there for her." Saku said. "That explains a lot." Ruka muttered. "You're hysterical. I'm going to talk to her." Riku said. Then he walked away. Soon enough everyone dispatched.

"So you cheated on me?" Allen asked. "No, I never cheated on you." Misuki said. "I think you did." Allen said. "Nope. Never cheated." Misuki replied. "Yyyyeeessssss." Allen said. "NNNNOOOOOOOO." Misuki said. "Yes." "No." "Yes. You know you did." Allen said. "If I cheated on you, would I do this?" Misuki asked as she kissed him on the lips.

As they kissed someone flew through the air. Riku was after him, and Kasi was running after Riku. By the time Kasi got there Riku had his hands around the boy's neck. Kasi ripped him off and pointed her gun at him. "What the hell is your problem?" Kasi asked. "My problem? My problem is that that dude kissed you on the cheek!" Riku yelled.

"Calm down. Did it ever occur to you that I could possibly have a twin?" Kasi asked. "T-twin?" Riku stuttered. "Is it that unnoticeable?" Kasi asked as she pulled the boy off the floor. Riku's jaw, along with a few others, hit the floor. They looked _**exactly**_ alike. "Joss, this is my boyfriend Riku Kuroya." Kasi said. "Not to good with first impressions." Joss muttered.

"No kidding. Then those two over there are our sisters." Kasi said. "The Porn Star and the grandmother?" Joss asked. "Yeah." Kasi laughed. "Alike on the inside and out. Joy." Ruka muttered. "You have no idea." They said in perfect unison. "That's not creepy at all." Riku said. "Ha. You and Sakura are no better." Kasi said as he kissed him. "Defending me, kissing him. Make up your mind." Joss said. "What was that?" Kasi asked. "Nothing. Let's go. I want to see you get your ass chewed out." Joss said. "Ha ha ha. You're so nice." Kasi said sarcastically. The two of them walked off.

************************BACK TO SAKURA************************

"Are you okay?" Aido asked. "Yeah. Thanks for your concern." Sakura giggled as she hugged him hard. "Whoa!" Aido laughed. Then Zero appeared. "Hey." He said boredly. "How is everyone?" He asked. "Good." Misuki answered. "Yeah. Except for the fact I nearly drowned." Sakura said. Kaname laughed. "I'm sorry." He laughed. "Kaname-sama did you just laugh? I haven't heard that in a while." Sakura said.

"He's laughed before?" Ruka asked. "A long time ago." Sakura said. "Believe it or not, everyone laughs." Kaname smirked. "That's a first." Misuki said. "What was that?" Kaname asked. "N-nothing! Anyways I'm going to see Allen !" Misuki said. "Wait, who is Allen?" Zero asked. "He's my boyfriend " Misuki said. A huge grin was plastered across her face.

"B-boyfriend?" Zero asked. "They're really good friends. Usually involves some kissy-kissy." Joss, who happened to show up at that exact moment, said. "You know a girl." Kasi said. "A boy." Joss continued. "And a game." They finished together. "What is this Alice in Wonderland? Popping up out of no where and annoying the hell out of someone like that damn Cheshire Cat!" Zero said.

"Hey now. I will send your ass flying out that door." Kasi threatened. "It's a bird. It's a plane. It's an emo wannabe." Joss said. Zero shot them a "Beware I'm Terrifying" look. "Kasi, Joss, stop aggravating him." Misuki said. "Whatever you say sister dear." They said. Kaname snickered. "Am I insane or did he just laugh?" Kasi asked.

"Insane-yes. Delusional-no." Ichijo said. "Ha. I'm laughing so hard I'm dying on the inside." Kasi said. A few moments later everyone laughed. "Why are you all laughing?" Ichijo asked. "Um. Vice President, you're on fire." Ruka said. Ichijo looked at his shoulder and shrieked. "KASI!" He yelled.

"How come every time something gets set on fire I get blamed? Kanda did it." She protested. Ichijo turned around to see a Japanese man with his long black hair pulled up into a ponytail. "What's your problem?" Ichijo asked. "Let me see, I'm soon to be her brother in law which makes me responsible for her. So I suggest you leave Kasi alone." Kanda said. "HELLO? Am I invisible?" Joss asked. "Yeah. Pretty much. Anyways lighting the candles come on." Kanda said.

"Isn't that my job?" Kasi asked as they walked away. "Yeah. Like I'm going to give YOU a lighter." Kanda replied. "You're the one who set a vampire on fire." Misuki said as she and Joss followed them. "Touché." Kanda said. "Should we go to?" Ruka asked. "Probably. But if Kasi has a lighter I'm standing in the back." Kaname said. "Never thought the 'Pureblood Prince' would be scared of a seventeen-year-old girl." Zero said. "There's a lot more to her than that Zero. A lot more." Ichijo said. "I'll believe it when I see it." Zero said. "Trust me. That girl is a pool of secrets and hidden power." Kaname said. Then he and the rest of the night class followed.

Up at the cake Misuki and Allen were lighting the candles. Suddenly some one ran up and lifted Kasi off the ground. "HAPPY BRITHDAY!" He yelled. "Okay. Major creep get off of me or I will KILL YOU." Kasi said through clenched teeth. The idiot didn't let go. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Kasi said. The man immediately let go and clenched his neck.

"Kasi! Kasi stop! Stop!" Misuki yelled. Kasi's concentration broke and she released his neck. "Daddy are you okay?" Saku asked. "Oh, you must be Kawazu Naraka. Sorry about that." Kasi said. "Long blonde hair, jade green eyes, tall, skinny, pale, and evil beyond compare. You must be Alice's little princess Allesana, and her prince Alexander." Kawazu said. "A) it's Kasi and Joss. And B) you don't want to go there Naraka." Kasi said.

"Kasi!" Misuki snapped. "Bite me." Kasi said. "Don't tempt me." Misuki muttered. "Do you have any manners?" Kawazu asked. "Do you know that Halloween is over? Its time to lose the mask and the wig." Joss said. "No manners. And here I thought the Australian Protégées had some class. You are no better than that pussycat-doll-bleach-blonde-playboy that you call mother." He said. "Tell me how is she?" He asked.

Kasi stared into his eyes and he collapsed. "If you know so much about us you'd think you know when to shut up. Your "Playboy" died 14 years ago on this day. Keep it up and I will kill you without giving it a second thought Kawazu Naraka." Kasi threatened. "Kasi let him go." Misuki ordered. Kasi released him and walked away. "Where the hell are you going?" Saku asked. "Outside. I need a cigarette." Kasi replied. "Damn, how many cigarettes is she going to smoke in one night?" Misuki asked. "I heard that Jackass!" Kasi yelled back before she walked outside.

Zero walked over to Misuki. "So this is your boyfriend?" He asked. "Yep, this is Allen ." Misuki said. Allen and Zero had a spark between them. Misuki stepped back. "Um…Why is there a spark between you two?" Misuki asked. "WHO IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?" They both asked in annoyance. "Well…" She said. "Dammit. Now what do I do?" She thought. Zero and Allen stood there fuming.

"You're in deep shit now." Saku whispered. Kanda was beside her. Kanda will distract them. You can come with me, Sakura, Kasi, Ruka, and Rima." She whispered. Kanda nodded. He walked up to the boys. "Hello moyashi." He said. "HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Allen yelled. "Who are you calling short?" Zero asked. While there bickering was going on Misuki slipped away with Saku.

"In a tight spot?" Kasi asked sarcastically. "Yeah. I'm dating two boys and they're fighting over me." Misuki said. "You're just going to have to break a heart." Sakura said. "But I love them both." Misuki said. "Who do you love more?" Ruka asked. "I love them both equally." Misuki said. "That's a problem." Rima said.

"Kasi, I think this calls for one of your specialties." Saku said. "You wouldn't would you?" Misuki asked. "I have to listen to orders." Kasi said while she shrugged her shoulders. "Since when do YOU ever follow orders?" Misuki asked. "I'm not going to answer that question." Kasi said before she walked away.

"Zero go to hell. Allen go propose to your girlfriend." Kasi said as she pulled them apart. "How did you k-know about that?" Allen asked. "Because I gave you the money for the ring you dumbass." Kasi said. Then he she grabbed him by the arm and pushed him towards Misuki. "We'll leave you two alone." Saku said. Then they all walked away.

After the screams of pain coming from Zero being set on fire stopped Allen asked, "Are you done Kasi?" "Yeah. I'm good. You can start." She said with a half-smirk on her face. "With that said and done, Misuki Naraka will you marry me?" Allen asked. "I-I-I w-"Misuki was cut off by Kawazu. "_**NO! SHE WILL NOT MARRY A CURSED BOY LIKE YOU!**_" He yelled. "Daddy!" Saku yelled at him. "I'm sure to get a huge lecture that I won't pay attention too, but I don't care." Kasi said. "Tsubaki: Ice Vine."

The rose on her cheek glowed blue and thick vines of ice wrapped around Kawazu and taped over his mouth. "Maybe now you'll stay quiet. And Misuki, say yes already." Kasi said. "I-I mean. Yes. Yes I will marry you." She said. "Blah blah blah. Kiss already!" Kasi yelled. "Really?" Allen asked. Kasi smirked, and then laughed. Out of no where Allen felt a push on his back. He stumbled foreword and ended up kissing Misuki. Allen spun around to see Joss. Then he shot a look at Kasi who was rolling on top of an amp laughing her ass off.

"Who do you want?" Allen asked. "I want …..You. Kasi put on some music." Misuki said. "It's about time." She muttered. She connected her lab top to the amps. It was silent for moments. "Uh Kasi there is no music." Ichijo said. "Hold on you jackass. I have to pull up the music software." She said. Then music blasted from the amps. "Dance with me Walker." Misuki said as she pulled Allen to the dance floor. Kasi and Saku did the same.

After a while Kasi let Sakura have a dance with her brother and went to her own. He was staring intently at Ruka. "Sorry, but if you have a crush on her, I'm going to have to kill you." Kasi said. "I'm not in the mood." He said. "Joss, she isn't worth it." Kasi took his hand. "You're probably right, but I'm alone." He said. "Joss, we are twins. And you have two older sisters. You are amazingly hot, because, well, you're my twin. You have to be hot. But Ruka-no. Now come on we're dancing." She said. Then she pulled him onto the dance floor.

"I don't know why, but you're being awfully nice." Joss said. "I could've always set you on fire." Kasi said, her head was placed on his shoulder. "No. Nice is good." He said. After talking they slow danced for a while- up until Devitto showed up. "Misuki, Saku, Joss, Kasi, Kanda are you all okay?" Allen asked. "Fine." Saku replied. "I'm okay." Misuki said. " 'Kay." Kanda muttered. "Cool." Joss said. "Kanda, Allen you may want to cover your children's ears." Kasi said. "I don't want to ask, but why?" Allen asked.

"Because there are thirteen people that are going to get there asses kicked and cussed out." Kasi said. "Oh." Allen muttered. He covered Aren's ears. "You are the most annoying bastard that I have ever met. You are damned to hell, so do me a favor and die already so I don't have to go all super-bitch and kick the living shit out of your ass!" Kasi yelled.

"Oh I love you too princess." Devitto said as he stepped out of the shadows, his gun still smoking. The rest of the Noah followed. "Aw, so sweet. Die." Joss said. "Well this is unusual. The twins are together." Jasdero said. "Oh you're so excited! You can share some of the child molestation!" Kasi said. "Watch your mouth!" Devitto snapped. "Oh, now he decides to be a dad. We aren't listening, so pack your little slim-shady ass up and GET OUT." Kasi said.

"That's it," Devitto yelled as he grabbed Kasi by the neck, "you insolent brat!" "Watch who you're calling brat." Kasi said as she kicked him in the balls making a cracking sound. Then she did a back-hand round off. Her heels kicked him in the face as she flipped backwards. Devitto clutched his nuts and fell to the floor. "That's going to hurt in the morning." Kanda muttered. "You-you-you-you-you jackass!" Jasdero yelled. Kasi shot him a try-me look and took one step foreword. "EEEKKK!" He screeched.

"If it's….a fight…..you wants…it's a fight you'll…get. Road, open your dimension" Devitto said. "Your death wish is my command." She muttered. Then she transported them to her dimension.

"Take a pick and stick with it." Saku ordered. "Kasi, do whatever it takes to win." "Anything? Is that permission to fight my way?" Kasi asked. "Yes." Sakura replied. "I've been waiting to hear those words forever. I've got dibs on the slim-shady wannabe." Kasi said. "Good. I my pick is on the sidekick." Joss said. "Well then let's go." Kasi said. They both ran off to Jasdevi. "As for the rest of you. Take a pick." Saku said.

"I want Road." Misuki said. "I'm helping you." Allen said. They both ran off to Road. "That leaves Tyki's ugly-ass-hell brother and Lulu bell." Saku said. "Let's get this over and done with." Kanda said. "Lets." Saku said. They approached the Noah. The vampire kids watched in amazement. Sakura, who was watching over the kids, did the same.

"I can't believe they fight like this almost everyday." Sakura thought. "You ready to finish this? I'm tired of fighting this guy." Kanda said. "Yeah, but they are really strong." Saku said. "We're not strong. You're just weak." Sheryl said. "Weak? You can barely lift a football. We can lift a building." Kanda said. "You'll pay for that. I'll-" Sheryl said.

Lulu bell grabbed him. "Will you be quiet? Lord Millennium wants the exorcist unharmed. We are here to kill the vampires." She said. "Good luck with that." Saku said. "What do mean?" Sheryl asked. "Oh I don't know. Don't you think it'll be hard when you have a sword through your chest?" Kanda said as she stabbed him with Mugen.

Meanwhile Allen and Misuki were sparring off with Road. "Road! Stop playing with our mind and fight us!" Misuki said. She and Allen were locked in their hell. Every little night mare they had was coming to life. Road laughed and asked, "Why should I? I'm having fun." "It'll be fun when I'm punching you in the face." Allen yelled as he sliced an akuma in half. "Don't talk to me like that unless you want your little Aren to be a pincushion." Road snapped. Misuki and Allen turned to look. Aren was crying and was surrounded by candles.

"AREN!" Misuki yelled and ran towards him. "Misuki NO! It's a trick!" Allen yelled, but it was too late. Misuki was thrown backwards into the wall. Her neck snapped backwards and she fell unconscious. "Road! You're going to pay." Allen said angrily. "Try me." She taunted.

Over with Devitto he and Jasdero were getting there ass kicked. Jasdero was too big of an idiot to beat Joss. And Kasi was too swift for Devitto. "Insolent brats! You're going to die! Fire ball: Big red planet!" Jasdevi yelled. Joss and Kasi laughed. Joss ran quickly behind them and Kasi did round offs atop the fireballs. She eventually landed behind the night class. She looked at Jasdevi and Burst out laughing. They looked like a pair of steaming tomatoes.

"Kasi why are you laughing?" Aido asked confusingly. "Because its funny and this is fun." Kasi replied. "You're acting like this is a game." Kaname said. "Because it is. The Noah are very childish. When you're fighting them you play it like a game. Any ways, talk later." She said. Then she ran off.

"God, she is insane." Ichijo said. "Yeah, but Kanda, Kasi, and Allen are the only ones left." Ruka pointed out. "Kaname-sama….."Aido said. "It's too risky. We wait until we're asked." Kaname replied. "But…"Aido said. "I said NO!" Kaname yelled.

"Kasi, we're out of options." Allen said. "You sure?" Kasi asked. "Not unless you have a better idea." Kanda said. Kasi laughed and took her key shaped necklace off. "Nice try." Devitto said. "Nice face." Kasi replied, not in the least scared. "OPEN THE GATES OF HEAVEN AND HELL. LET THE LUCIS CAST THIS SPELL. WHEN THE DARKNESS OF DEATH TAKES THE LIGHT, LET NEW DAWN BE SET ABRIGHT." Kasi said. A huge door appeared in front of her. Kasi put her necklace in the lock and turned it.

The door swung open. Kaname's parents were the first to step out. Riku's father followed. Last but not least Alice came. "Dev-it-to." She yelled. Kasi snickered. "You. Are. So. Screwed." She said. "Allesana, show me if you can still kick ass." Alice said. "It's about time." Kasi said. "I'm sorry for being stuck in hell." Alice retorted. "Um…"Riku said. "Yeah. I know we look like twins. Anyways I'll be right back." She ran off to Jasdero and did a parkour move which wiped him out.

"A, thank you." She bowed. "Not bad, but I think you meant this." Alice said. She executed the same move on Devitto. "Now you take it-WHOA…Is that mom?" Misuki and Sakura asked. "I'll leave you peoples alone. Yo vampire dudes." She pointed to the Kurans and Kuroya. "Let's go." Then she ran off to finish off the Noah and they followed.

"Hello again Misuki, Sakura." Alice said. "MOM!" Sakura cried as she hugged her. Misuki stood in shock. "M-mom…!" Misuki said, still shocked. "Yeah. Who else would it be. Oh and Saku, thanks for killing me when I was an akuma." Alice said. "No problem." Saku smiled. "It's nice to see you." Misuki said. "Same to you." Alice replied.

"Why would you be sent to hell mom? You were the nicest woman on earth." Saku said. "Yeah. That's what I'd like to know." Misuki said. "I actually don't know. "Oh well I'm glad you're here." Saku smiled. "You cut your hair didn't you? You always said you would never cut your hair but it's shorter than it was little." Alice said. "Yeah. I know. But I'm engaged, Misuki too." Saku said. "Yep." Misuki smiled. "I see kids. Are they yours?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Misuki and Sakura answered. "For the love of god, tell me Kasi doesn't have one." Alice said. "She's to busy to have one. Between classes, guarding the night class, and her job she barely has time to sleep." Misuki replied. "Oh thank god." Alice let out a sigh of relief. They continues to talk for several minutes. A few moments later Kasi set off a kerosene bomb that sent the Noah flying through the wall. Kasi was laughing so hard she fell down.

After a minute she got up, and the vampires knelt in front of her. "Mistress, may we…?" Kuroya asked. "You may." Kasi replied. The vampires walked to there children. Sakura immediately jumped up and ran into her fathers arms. "DADDY!" She yelled. Riku walked over. "Sakura my darling." He said as he embraced her. "And my prince Riku." He reached his hand out to him.

"Hello father." Riku replied. "I cannot tell you how proud I am. You two are the best children I could ask for." Their father said. "Thank you father." Sakura replied. "Now it won't be long before Mistress has to close the gate. Sakura keep up the things you are doing with the Kuran boy. And Riku, this girl has a habit of running away. What ever you do, don't let her go. And both of you watch out for each other." Kuroya asked.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked. Kasi walked up and placed a hand on Kuroya's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but its time to go. I can't keep the gate open much longer." She said. "Yes Mistress. Goodbye." Their father waved goodbye and walked through the gate. Kuran's parents followed. Alice hugged Kasi.

"You're doing a fine job. Keep protecting your family. Don't let them go. And stop running." Alice said. The first tear Misuki and Saku ever saw from Kasi rolled down her cheek. "I don't have to listen to you. Now go." Kasi pushed Alice into the gate. The gate swung shut. Stupidly, Kasi punched it and it shattered, leaving her knuckles bloody. "Kasi! Are you alright!" Riku asked concerningly. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Get the fuck off me!" She yelled. She turned around and swung her hand. Her nails raked his cheek, splitting open.

"KASI!" Sakura shrieked. Kasi pulled her hand away. Another tear rolled down her cheek. She pushed passed the night class and ran out the door, slamming it behind her. Riku tried following her. Misuki grabbed his shoulder. "Leave her be for now. She's better off alone when she's pissed. We need to get back anyways." She said. "She's going to be pissed when my fist is in her face." Sakura muttered.

"Come on. We can use the ark. We need to get out before the Noah get back. Saku said. Misuki nodded. Then Saku led the night class home in silence. They went inside and Saku left. Kasi brushed past them on her way out. "You aren't leaving are you?" Riku asked. She hesitated before answering. "I'll be back Monday. Maybe Tuesday." She said.

"But you're leaving so soon." Riku said. "Goodbye. There's a note for Misuki." Then she left, He thought about running after her, but she would already be gone. Riku turned around to see Sakura punching a wall. "Sakura, please calm yourself." Ichijo said. "THAT KASI WILL PAY! Riku! Did she hurt you? Let me see your wound." Sakura growled. Riku walked near her.

"Ow, that stings." He whimpered. "Oh be quiet. Here's a bandage. I don't like that Kasi. I can't believe you didn't kill her for that." Sakura growled. "My, my aren't we angry." Joss laughed. "SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled. She was at her breaking point. She ran past everyone and accidently bumped into Kaname. "Ah." She moaned after she fell to the floor. "You okay?" Kaname asked after he helped her up.

"Yeah, but I'm going to kick Kasi's ass." Sakura said. "Why?" He asked. "She scratched Riku across the face." Sakura said. "Hmmm. I'll talk to the headmaster about thus. We do not hurt each other. Especially purebloods." Kaname said. "Can I kill her?" She asked. "No." Kaname said flatly. "And you should talk to Misuki. Kasi is her sister after all."

"Fine…."Sakura said. Then she walked to her room. Misuki was brushing the knots out of her silvery blue hair. "Misuki we need to talk." Sakura said. "What about?" Misuki asked. "You saw Kasi lash out, and I'm extremely pissed. But before I do something stupid, I want to know why. You're her sister. I figured you would know." Sakura answered.

Misuki sighed. She stopped brushing her hair and sat down on her bed. "Kasi is a fragile girl. She's done everything her way because she's been alone forever. It makes her mad when someone tries to play a parental figure. When our mom told her to stop running she got ticked off. She has always run, and she always will. And like I said its best to stay out of her way when she's upset." Misuki said.

"And Riku didn't." Sakura muttered. "Don't be mad at Kasi, or Riku. If she wasn't sorry she wouldn't have left. Let Joss have a chance to talk to her before you do." Misuki explained. "Okay. But if she hurts Riku again my fist will be in her face and her face will be on the floor." Sakura said. She shut off the lights and fell asleep.

That weekend everyone stayed quiet. Hardly anyone left their rooms. On Monday morning, Kasi returned. "Back already?" Joss asked. Somehow he talked Kaname into letting the two of them share the room. "Wasn't that bad this weekend." Kasi replied. She pulled off her uniform and slid pajamas on. Joss could see the pale scar from her mother running down her back. She sat down next to him. He ran his fingers softly down the scar. She winced.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied. When Kasi and Joss were three Devitto and Alice got into a fight. Kasi had tried to break it up and Alice had slammed a hatchet into her back. Devitto had killed Alice that same night. Devitto had only made it worse when he tried pulling it out of Kasi's back.

"Kasi, why did you hit Riku?" Joss asked his voice tender and kind. "I don't know. I was scared. Really scared. I just, I just don't know what to do anymore." Kasi said. She put her head onto his shoulder. "Kasi stop making yourself look so strong. Just because you are on the outside, doesn't mean you have a heart of steel. You're scared. We're all scared. But I'm going to be there. Always." Joss said.

"I don't know how, but you know what I want to hear." Kasi said. "I'm your twin. I'm good at that." Joss said. Kasi smiled. "Thank you Joss." She said. They talked for a while longer, eventually falling asleep. In the morning Kasi was walking with Joss. Misuki trailed behind them.

"RIKU!" Sakura yelled as they walked into the classroom. "I swear I didn't take your pocky." Riku said. "Yes you did." She growled. Kaname was involuntarily in the conflict. "Now now you two." He muttered. "No he stole it!" Sakura growled. "NO! Ichijo did it!" Riku pointed. "No way! Shiki stole it!" Ichijo pointed. "Hell no Riku." Shiki said. "WHAT!" Riku yelled as Sakura grabbed him by the shirt. "Time for you to meet my fist." She said. This turned into an all out brawl.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Misuki shrieked. No one listened. Kaname was getting pissed off, so was Misuki. Kasi laughed. This was fairly amusing to her and Joss. "ENOUGH!" Kaname and Misuki yelled. They were shocked that they said it at the same time. Stupidly the night class continued to fight. Kaname sighed. "Will someone handle this?" He asked. "I'm not doing it." Misuki said as she pulled out pocky and ate a piece. The night class turned there heads at her. "YOU…." "Me. No. This is mine. I swear." Misuki yelled.

"Liar!" Sakura yelled. Her and Aido dragged her into the center. Kaname turned to Kasi and Joss. "That leaves you and Kasi." He said to Joss. Joss glanced at Kasi. She nodded. She walked out into the center and pulled the chocolate out of Sakura's hand. "HEY!" Sakura yelled. Kasi didn't answer. Instead she threw it to the ground and grinded it with her foot. The night class glared at her with hatred. Misuki was looking with concern. She continued to stare at Kasi, but as always her eyes showed no trace of emotions.

"You owe me pocky!" Sakura yelled. Kasi glanced at her, and smirked. Sakura fumed. Kasi walked away and took her place in the back of the room. Joss followed her. Sakura muttered swear words under her breath and took her seat. The rest of the night class did the same. "I'm fairly disappointed in you. ALL of you." Kaname said.

They finished what class time was left. As usual they were stormed by the day class girls and this time a few boys. "I think you've got a fan group." Joss murmured. "Another one? I must be popular." Kasi muttered sarcastically. She went back into her silence.

She and Joss went to there room. "You're asking for a punch in the face." Misuki said. "Seriously, do you have a death wish?" Riku asked. "No I simply stood up for myself." Sakura said. Kaname walked by and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "A word of advice, don't mess with her. I spoke with Joss. From what he said you may want to be nice for your own safety." He advised. "Yes, Kaname-sama." Sakura replied. Her, Riku, and Misuki went into the kitchen.

"You think what I'm thinking?" Aido asked. "If your thinking of scaring the hell out of Kasi, then yes." Ichijo replied. They waited for footsteps and pressed themselves against the wall. Kasi smirked. "Joss what do you call vampires that are soaking wet?" She asked. "I don't know." Joss replied. He handed her their water bottles. "Lets see. I believe you would call them Aido and Ichijo." She said as she poured them on them.

They walked downstairs and faced the now soaking wet Aido and Ichijo. Kasi laughed. "Word of advice don't try to prank us. We're both telepaths." Kasi and Joss said together. "Now you tell us." Aido said. "Better late than never." Joss replied. Kasi glanced at Joss. "I'm going to fill the water bottles….again." He said. Kasi turned and walked towards the door. Ichijo followed. "What is it?" She asked.

"You have something on your shoulder." He said. He got closer and brushed the hair off of her back. Her scar was as clear as day. It's pale pink color dancing in the light. "How…" Ichijo asked. "It's nothing." Joss said. He stepped between Ichijo and Kasi. "Its absolutely nothing." He said. "But it-its…."Ichijo said. Joss brushed Kasi's hair back over her back and they walked outside.

"Joss is pissed." Aido said. "So what do we do now?" Ichijo asked. "We wait. After the twins go to sleep we'll bring it up with Misuki." Aido said. Ichijo nodded. "Want to see what they're doing?" Ichijo asked. "No. I don't stalk Kasi like you do." Aido said. "I DO NOT!" Ichijo said. Then he chased Aido.

Aido and Ichijo went to find Misuki. They found her, Kaname, Riku, and Sakura in the kitchen. "SAKURA !" Aido cried as he glomped her. "Ack! Aido!" Sakura smiled. She turned around and they kissed. "Aw, sis, not in front of everyone." Riku yelled. "So what! He's my boyfriend! You don't seem to mind when you're kissing Kasi." Sakura said.

"So, do you still want to murder Kasi?" Kaname asked boredly. "Yes! I still owe her one good hit for hurting Riku!" Sakura said. Riku's scratch had healed but it left a scar. "Oh come one! It's not that bad." Riku objected. "Oh yeah. Then how come every time I touch it you yelp in pain?" Sakura asked. To prove her point she touched his scar. He yelped and backed away. "Well, its okay. I don't mind." Riku said.

"That's unacceptable. She shouldn't hit a pureblood! You are a prince! We are soon to become heirs to the throne! Well, you know what I mean. We are prince and princess. Kaname, do something about Kasi before I do something that I might regret." Sakura growled.

"Sakura settle down. I will try to smooth things out the best I can. I will talk to the headmaster tonight. I expect you to be there Sakura, because it involves the two of us. That problem we had a long time ago is back. Remember it?" Kaname asked. "Yes quite well actually." She muttered. "We'll have to leave for a while to handle the situation. Will you be ready?" Kaname asked.

"Of course. I would never back down from this." Sakura smiled determining. "Good. Get some rest. We'll set out as soon as we come up with a plan with headmaster." Kaname said. Then he walked off. "Whats the problem?" Aido asked. "Ok, I'm not supposed to tell you but my sister, younger sister, had done a horrible act. One that you will never hear of. She was locked away in a special jail. And I assume she broke out. She had something to do with the Kurans as well." Sakura murmured.

"So you have to deal with this?" Misuki asked boredly. "Yeah. I most likely won't be back for a while so be good." Sakura said. "We will." Misuki smiled. "If anything happens call me and I'll come right away. "Ok and I'll keep an eye on her just in case she goes insane. "Thanks guys." Sakura said. Sakura walked up to Aido and they kissed.

"Good luck my Sakura blossom." He smiled. "Thank you Aido-kun." Sakura blushed. She walked over to Ichijo and whispered, "Don't worry. You'll get a girl." Ichijo blushed as Sakura gave him a half-hearted smile. "See you." She said and left. "Damn. I miss her already." Aido pouted. "Hey…Ichijo." Shiki muttered sleepy. "Oh hey Shiki what's up?" Ichijo asked. Everyone else said hi to Shiki.

"Sakura left with Kaname to the headmaster. Any reason why?" He yawned. "No particular reason. They're going out of time for a while." Aido smiled. "WHAT!" Ruka screeched. "Yep." Riku smiled. "But! But! He would tell me these things!" She said worriedly. "Ruka, they're just going to hunt a level e or something." Kain sighed. "Hey Kain." Aido smiled. "Hello Aido." Kain muttered.

"Anyways where are the twins of terror?" Ichijo asked. "I don't know. Kasi and Joss are annoying. I could care less where they are." Ruka said. "Annoying? That's all you got?" The twins asked in unison. Ruka and everyone turned around and jumped. Kasi was on top of the fridge with a margarita in hand and Joss was sitting on the counter. "What! Where did you come from?" Ruka asked.

"We've been in here for a good thirty minutes." They replied. "But the doors were locked. "You act like you're surprised. The door was locked so we used the air ducts." They said. "There's usually a reason for the door being locked." Misuki said. "Like what? Sakura trying to kill me. I'm not in the least bit scared." Kasi said. Kasi jumped down. Her high heels clacked against the tile.

"You were in here during that?" Riku asked. "Here. Yeah, she was mocking Sakura the entire time." Joss said. "Are you trying to kill each other?" Aido asked Kasi. "Right now, I haven't a clue." Kasi replied. "So why did you come here anyways?" Aido asked. "To grab a beer or two. Then go back outside." Kasi and Joss said. "Will you two stop that?" Kain asked. "Doing what?" They asked. "Talking at the same time." Ichijo said. "Sorry force of habit." They replied. "I give up." Kain muttered.

After a few more conversations they heard Sakura yell, "KASI!" Kasi grabbed another beer and walked out of the door. "If I'm not back she killed me." Kasi said sarcastically. "Yeah. That would be tragic." Ruka said. Kain elbowed her in the stomach. Kasi walked into the foyer. "You called?" She asked. "Yeah. Kaname and I are leaving for a while. We need to borrow a car." Sakura said. "No prob. What did you have in mind?" Kasi asked. "Something fast and dark on the inside. We'll have to travel during the day." Sakura said.

"So you want the Mustang." Kasi said. "Here." She handed Sakura the keys. "And look, Sakura I'm sorry for hurting Riku. I was out of line. I shouldn't have lashed out on him." Kasi said. "Don't tell it to me tell it to him. But thank you. For the car and the apology. And do me a favor and keep everyone safe here. You said it yourself, it's dangerous." Sakura said. "If it'll get you to allow me to keep dating your brother, then I'll do anything I have to." Kasi replied.

Then she walked to her bedroom. Minutes later Joss followed. After while every dispatched to their rooms. When they were sure the twins were asleep Aido and Ichijo went to Misuki's room. They opened the door and silently crept inside. "Misuki wake up." Aido said rocking Misuki rapidly. Misuki immediately jumped up and put scythes to their neck. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa…Whoa." Ichijo said while flailing his hands.

"Aido? Ichijo? What the hell are you doing in here?" Misuki asked, withdrawing her scythes. "We need to talk." Aido said. "And this had to wait until I was asleep." Misuki asked. "No. When the twins were asleep." Ichijo said. "Well then speak. And if this isn't good I'm kicking your ass out of the window." Misuki threatened. "Violent much? Anyways, what do you know about a scar on Kasi's back and one on Joss's shoulder?" Ichijo asked.

"About Joss I know nothing. And I've never seen a scar on Kasi's back. She always wears her hair down. And if it's up you can't see her back. So I'm afraid I don't know anything about a scar." Misuki explained. "That's interesting. Joss immediately covered it up by saying its nothing. I wonder what caused it." Aido pondered. "Well there is one way we could find out." Misuki mentioned. "We're listening." Ichijo and Aido said. "Her golem Miku." Misuki said,

"That green thing that follows her around everywhere? What of it?" Aido asked. "That's a golem that black order gives. Only a select few has them. Allen, me, Kasi, and my sister. They're special golems. Unlike the ones issued for communication." Misuki explained. "Wow, that's cool!" Ichijo said. "Are you serious?" Aido asked. "Yep." Misuki said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Aido said. "We just have to get Miku from Kasi." Misuki said. They snuck down the hall. Misuki saw Miku fluttering around. She fluttered into Misuki. " " Miku danced around Takuto. Takuto fluttered around Miku. They took the golems to Misuki's room. "Phew, we got Miku." Aido sighed in relief.

"Yeah." Ichijo laughed. "Miku do you know how Kasi got that scar on her back?" Misuki asked. Miku nodded and did a video of Kasi's past. Bright, vivid images flashed out of Miku. It showed everything, from the scar to her growing up. It got up to after she had ran away at age six and Misuki shut it off. A tear ran down her cheek. "No. This can't be true. It isn't. It has to be a lie." She sobbed.

"Damn. Mother throws a hatchet. Dad is a total physco that abuses you. Her life sucked." Aido said. Suddenly Miku fluttered onto someone's shoulder. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Kasi asked. "Why did you never tell me? Saved from one hell and sent into another." Misuki said. "Like I said the truth hurts. It was better you never knew." Kasi said. "But the physical and emotional abuse. You were forced to murder people." Misuki said. "I wasn't forced too. I did it to protect Joss." Kasi said. "You murdered people on your own accord?" Misuki asked.

"Hadn't I figured out you were my sister you'd be dead. You were put on my execution list three years ago." Kasi asked. "Get out." Misuki said sternly. "Just remember you went through my stuff. The truth spilled on your hands." Kasi said. Then she walked away. In the hallway Aido asked, "How did you know we had your golem thingy?" "My colleague called. He said he needed footage from Miku but he couldn't get through. I followed her here after that." Kasi said. Then she disappeared. "Think she's going to get even?" Ichijo asked. "We're so dead." Aido said.

The next day classes went by smoothly. Misuki stayed silent. Aido and Ichijo made sure to stay the hell out of Kasi's way. And Kasi kept to Joss. After class everyone dispersed. Misuki walked to Kasi's room. Joss was watching a movie on Kasi's lab top. And Kasi was listening to her iPod while painting her nails a playful purple. Misuki walked in the room.

"Excuse me Joss. I need to talk with Kasi." By the time Misuki said Kasi's name her voice had filled with anger. "Sure…"Joss said. Kasi hadn't told him. He shut the door behind him. "Tell me what I saw last night wasn't true." Misuki said. "For someone who wants to know the truth why ask for lies?" Kasi asked in return. Misuki sat down next to Kasi. "So it was all true? The scars? The blood? Even you trying to kill me?" Misuki asked.

"Sadly, yes." Kasi replied. "But why?" Misuki asked. "Devitto brainwashed Joss and I. We were raised to think that that was the right thing to do. We regret all of it." Kasi answered. "Kasi if this is the truth. Why do I feel like you're feeding me another lie?" Misuki asked. Kasi got up and found a satin bag. She poured out the contents. They were the same gold coins the Noah carried around. One had **MISUKI NARAKA **carved into it.

"It's true. But if your task was to kill me why didn't you kill me that day?" Misuki asked. "I tried with the poison smoke. I could've come back and finished you off." Kasi said. "Why didn't you?" Misuki asked. "Because I found out you were my sister." She clenched her fist and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I didn't kill you because you, Joss, and Saku are all I have left. I couldn't kill you. Not then and not now."

Misuki hugged her. "That is the nicest thing you have ever said to me. And…I love you." She said. Misuki pressed Kasi's head onto her shoulder. Then there was a knock on the window. Both girls jumped when they saw Saku on a branch. "S-Saku!" Misuki gasped. "Open the damn window." Saku said. Kasi opened it. "What the fuck do you want?" She asked. "Komui has a mission for you. It's with me and Lavi." Saku smiled.

"I do have a cell phone." Kasi muttered. "See you when you get back." Misuki said as she walked out of the room. Just then she bumped into Riku. "Ack!" Misuki said. "Gah!" Riku said. Misuki stood up and brushed herself off. She looked at Riku and saw he was half asleep. "Sorry Misuki." He yawned as he got up. "It's okay. You look tired." She said. "I am." He said. "Me too." Misuki muttered.

"I miss Sakura." He said. "Who knows when she'll come back?" She said. Riku looked down. "Since Kasi is leaving tight now, will you keep me company?" He asked. She smiled. "Of course." She said. "Thanks." He said. Then Kasi walked up. She hugged Misuki and kissed Riku. "Duty calls." She said. "Come back in one piece." He said. Kasi laughed. "It's not me I'm worried about." She replied. She kinked her head towards Joss who was glaring at the two of them. "Good luck." She patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

Downstairs Aido and Ichijo were harassing Saku. "Back off or I will set you on fire so long you'll be blacker than my bangs." Kasi threatened. They immediately ran off. "What happened to you magic social skills?" Saku asked. "They disappeared. Result of spending too much time with you and Kanda." Kasi said sarcastically.

"Ha. You're hilarious. Let's go." Saku said. "Wait, you're leaving Kasi? But it's only Tuesday." Ichijo said. "Duty calls." Kasi imitated the military salute. "But don't worry. I'll be back fairly soon." The two of them walked out of the door. "I'm not sleeping tonight." Aido said. "Why not?" Ichijo asked. "Can't you see? This is a setup. We're going to let our guards down. Then she'll some back and do god knows what to us!" Aido yelled.

"You're such a spaz!" Ruka said as she walked into the foyer. Kain, Seiren, Rima, and Shiki followed. "WE'RE NOT SPAZS! KASI MIGHT KILL US!" Aido yelled. Sakura walked in and everyone grew silent. "You're all idiots." She said. "How am I an idiot?" Ruka asked. "You just are in my book." Sakura muttered. Misuki walked down the stairs to see Sakura walking in.

"Oh Sakura welcome home." Misuki said. Sakura walked past her as if she wasn't there. A minute later Sakura came back down and looked at everyone. "Sorry didn't come back to chat. I forgot something. Goodbye." She said. She walked out the front door. "What could be wrong?" Misuki thought. Suddenly she had a big urge for blood. "No, I can't go insane. Not now!" She thought frantically. "Whats wrong?" Aido asked.

"N-nothing. I'm fine, just a headache…" She muttered. "Are you sure? You look paler than usual." Aido said concerned. "I-I'm fine." Misuki stuttered. "I don't think so. You look like your about to throw up." Ichijo said. Misuki stumbled backwards and knocked it over. Ichijo reached out his hand. Misuki slapped it away and ran upstairs.

She ran into Kasi's room and slammed the door. She slumped down and placed her head on her knees. She felt someone sit next to her. It was Joss. "I think you've got the wrong room." He said. "Do you mind? This is the last place anyone would look for me." Misuki said. "I could care less." He said. He draped something over her shoulders. She looked up. He had placed a blanket over her shoulders. He was smiling kindly.

"Now care to tell me what happened?" He asked. "I almost lost it down there. The moment Sakura passed by my head started spinning. Then I flipped out on Ichijo and Aido." Misuki answered. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" "Only Kasi, but she won't tell." Joss said. "But what if I had lost it? Kasi is gone and Cross has Yagari's gun." Misuki said. "Don't ask what if. What happened, happened. Kasi and I learned that the hard way. If you go berserk Kasi and I _**WILL**_ handle it." Joss told her. He hugged her softly.

Misuki looked at him. "Why does it feel like you've done this before?" Misuki asked. "No matter how much Kasi seems strong, she's a fragile little girl. I comfort her about every morning." Joss said. "What about?" Misuki asked. "Kasi is terrified on the inside. She wakes up every night screaming. She keeps having nightmares about everyone she killed." Joss said. "I would've never guessed." Misuki said. She yawned loudly.

Joss stood up and reached out his hand. He helped Misuki up. "You're tired, but I won't make you go to your room. Sleep here." He said. "But what if Kasi-" Joss cut her off. "Stop with the what if's. I won't make you go back there, especially when you need an eye on you. Plus…..It's kind of lonely in here." He smiled. "In that case, sure." Misuki said. She climbed onto Kasi's bed. Joss ruffled her hair. "You'll be fine. I promise." He said. He smiled at her and turned off the lights.

The next morning Misuki felt a tap on her shoulder. She woke up to see Sakura standing over her. "Shh. And come with me." Sakura hissed in her ear. Misuki got that sick feeling again. She looked behind Sakura and saw Joss and Kasi, who had slept on the floor, were dead asleep. Sakura all of a sudden picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Misuki hissed. "You're losing it. I only came back to check on you last time. Remember when I said I forgot something? My instincts told me you were very close to losing it. I'm afraid I won't be for master for much longer. I'm going to set you free." Sakura said. She stopped in front of the door and opened it. She walked in and closed it behind her.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Misuki asked. "You are starting to turn into a level e." Sakura said as she put Misuki down. Sakura pulled back her pink hair from her pale neck. "You are going to bite me alright?" Sakura said. "What? No!" Misuki said in shock. "No. You must. Kaname is waiting. We have to go back to what needs to be done. So hurry." Sakura said in a low, calm, soothing voice. Misuki stood for a moment then asked, "Will you still be my friend?"

"Maybe….." Sakura said. "Its either a yes or a no." Misuki said stubbornly. "Ok fine yes we will still be friends." Sakura said. "GOOD!" Misuki exclaimed happily. "Just suck my blood and you'll be free." Sakura sighed. "Are y-you sure?" Misuki asked. Her fangs were aching to sink into Sakura's flesh. "If I wasn't I wouldn't be offering you my blood. Now drink." Sakura ordered. Obediently, Misuki drew her fangs out. She hesitated unlike Kasi who would feast immediately. "Drink." Sakura said, her voice stern and hard. Misuki pierced Sakura's skin, letting the crimson liquid flow over her tongue.

Minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder. Fair skin, long purple nails, it was Kasi. Misuki let go. Sakura stumbled into Joss's arms. "How did you know?" Misuki asked after she withdrew her fangs. "Smelled blood. Saw that you were gone. And voila we're here." Kasi said. Sakura stood up, Joss kept a hand on her shoulder. "Everything is in order here. You may go." Sakura said.  
The twins nodded and walked away. "Are you alright?" Misuki asked Sakura. "I-I'm fine. But I have to go." Sakura said. Then she walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

"So that's it. I won't go insane. Maybe I can finally relax." Misuki sighed in relief. She walked back to her own room and fell asleep. In the morning everyone walked downstairs, mostly oblivious to last night's events. Aido walked up to Misuki. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. "I'm fine. It was nothing. Really." Misuki reassured him. Aido smiled. "Oh, well that's good. You had us all worried." He said. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Misuki exclaimed.

"Spazzing out much? It's called Valium and sleep. Try it." Kasi's sarcasm rang into the conversation from behind her. "HA Ha ha. Nothing like that Kasi. We were just talking." Aido laughed. Kasi smiled. ((AND I MEAN AN ACTUAL SMILE, or I could be terribly wrong and she's putting up an act. AGAIN.)) "Anyways. Joss and Ichijo are grabbing a bite before class. You want one?" Kasi raised a brow at him, her voice semi-friendly.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you there in a sec." He said. Kasi nodded and walked off. "So when did you and Kasi become buddy-buddy? I mean she almost sounded like she didn't want to kill you." Misuki said. "It's nothing like that Misuki. We ran into each other yesterday and actually had a REAL conversation. She's actually down to earth." Aido said. "Well I got to go. Catch ya later." He turned and walked away.

"Hmmmm. Maybe Kasi is letting down her walls." Misuki thought. She walked towards the door and froze. Her head started pounding. She put a hand to her forehead. "It's probably just a normal headache. Everyone gets them." Misuki said.

She shook her head and walked to class. Throughout her entire class she didn't have another headache. So far, everything was going fine, until Ruka cut her finger on a broken piece on glass. "Uh, Misuki I know I've been a bitch to you but this… Is a little much." Ruka choked the words out. Misuki had her hand wrapped tightly around Ruka's neck. Misuki's eyes red and her fangs fully withdrawn. "ICHIJO! AIDO! DO SOMETHING!" Ruka shrieked.

"R-right." Ichijo said. They both struck a fighting pose. Misuki let go of Ruka and glared at them. "Be prepared to get your- KASI!" Aido and Ichijo yelled as they hauled ass upstairs. They burst into Kasi's room. Kasi was sound asleep, for once, with her headphones in her ears. (Its about time that girl got some damn sleep. Stupid Insomnia…) Joss was doing his homework.

He looked up and asked, "Can I help you?" "Misuki. Blood. Ruka. Choke. Run. Here. HELP!" They rambled. "Okay. I'll help you. But you have to wake Kasi up." Joss said. He brushed past him with a wry smile on his face.

Ichijo nudged Kasi on the shoulder. She opened her eyes groggily. "Huh? What happened?" She asked sleepily. "Misuki went insane." Ichijo said. "So? Sounds like your problem, not mine." She yawned. Aido put a hand on Ichijo's shoulder. "Let me try." He said.

"What he meant to say was your sister went insane and **JOSS **is down there fighting her. ALONE." Aido said. Kasi sat up; her long blonde hair draped over her shoulders. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?" She asked. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. The slid her Rue 21 slouchy boots on.

She stood up and her black pixie-style dress fell over her ripped black leggings. The she walked to the door. "You aren't going to grab your gun?" Ichijo asked. "I have certain rules I have to abide by. I'm not authorized to shoot her, but they didn't say I couldn't kick her skinny Asian ass." Kasi said before she walked out the door.

She dove headfirst over the railing. She landed with her hands on Misuki's shoulders. Then she flipped herself onto her feet, sending Misuki flying into the wall. "That's for touching my fucking brother." Kasi said as she patted her hands together. Misuki climbed out of the wall and said, "YOU. LITTLE. BITCH." "Wow, I only get called that, I don't know, every other day." Kasi rolled her eyes.

Misuki charged at Kasi, her eyes glowing even brighter. Kasi waited until she was directly beside her and grabbed her arm, flipping Misuki into the ground. Misuki scowled. "You can't beat me, _sister dear. _So why try?" Kasi asked. She backed away and put herself in a fighting stance.

"I don't need your fucking mouth, I'll suck you dry." Misuki growled as she got to her feet. Kasi raised the corner of her lip into her all-to-famous smirk. "You'll suck ME dry. "_I'd love to watch you try, sister dear."_ Kasi taunted, her accent somewhat consuming her words. Misuki snarled, baring her fangs even more.

"Oh please. You're a vampire, not a fucking dog. Stop with the stereotypical shit and do have some manners." Kasi said. She blew strands of her hair out of her face. "You shouldn't be one to talk. Your temper makes me look like a kindergartner throwing a temper tantrum. Is it not?" Misuki raised a brow. Kasi scowled and immediately tensed up.

"What is she doing?" Aido asked Joss. "She's trying to distract Misuki long enough to get inside her head. But if Misuki's mind is shrouded with unwilling emotions, Kasi could get hurt. By the looks of it, she's struggling." Joss explained quietly, with his voice filled with worry. Kasi suddenly let out a painful gasp and collapsed to her knees, then falling onto her side.

Joss ran our in front of her. "Ichijo, Aido, get Kasi and Ruka behind you guys. NOW." He ordered. "Why? What's wrong?" Ichijo asked. "Misuki and Kasi are battling it out in Misuki's head, but those emotions are trying to force her out. She'll come too soon." He said, while untying a gruesome looking sword from a chain around his neck. Aido nodded. He pulled Kasi into a corner gently.

Joss out on a cocky half-smile. "And you think I'm the nice twin? You'll find out I'm not half as nice as my sister was. I'm even more pissed now that you hurt her." His defensive side began to come out. "Innocence invocation! Shattered Blade!" The sword grew out. It looked like Ichijo's, though Joss's had clear stones embedded along the blade.

"You think a simple sword will do me in? Your sister's nails could do more damage." Misuki said, attempting one of Kasi's bitchy sneers. "Heh? Kasi's nails can do a lot of fucking damage. That much is true. But my innocence makes her nails look like some play toys." Joss threatened. "Shattered Blade: Spirit Shard." The stones in the blade shimmered then turned purple.

"You're pathetic." Misuki spat. "Oh yeah?" He asked. He charged Misuki, slicing her in several spots. His blade attacking her physci more than her body. Kasi and Misuki both yelped in pain. "Damn! I forgot Kasi was inside your mind!" Joss said. Misuki snarled and sent Joss rolling across the floor.

Kasi imidiately rolled onto one knee. Her fingernails got sharper and stronger. The air around her became hot, but icy at the same time. She opened her eyes to reveal snake-like crimson eyes. She smirked slightly revealing her fully extended sleek white fangs. One thing was for sure, Kasi was intimidating compared to Misuki.

" Here's the temper you were so afraid of." Kasi growled. Her voice chilled Aido, Ichijo, and Misuki. It had the same accented voice Kasi spoke with along with something else. Something deeper, darker, and utterly disturbing.


End file.
